la promesa
by brendapiedrahitacury
Summary: promesas rotas, vínculos desechos, alianzas formadas, amistades terminadas, mentiras y verdades, ¿hasta que punto puedes confiar en una personas? un capitán y una Kurosaki el resultado... bien supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo [HitsuKarin]
1. Chapter 1

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

 _ **Sociedad de alma….**_

-capitán hitsugaya el comandante yamamoto quiere verlo

-ire enseguida –hablo el mas joven entre los capitanes

…

-Me necesitaba?

-Si,capitán necesito que vaya a la ciudad de karakura

-Por que? Algo nuevo?

-Si… recuerda a la familia de kurosaki ichigo?

-Si, el capitán del 5° escuadrón

-Si, bueno en realidad su hermana… la recuerda?

-Karin kurosaki – dijo el capitán mientras una serie de recuerdos aparecían rápidamente por su mente –como olvidarla- susurro el capitán

-Si, ella, verá … actual mente tiene 16 años y su poder espiritual es…

-Grande?-pregunto el capitán sin mucha impresión ya que con un padre y hermano así era de esperarse que la kurosaki (que desde muy pequeña podía ver espíritus) empezara a liberar su energía espiritual al igual que su hermano

-Diferente – aclaro yamamoto captando la atención del capitán

-Diferente?-pregunto el capitán confuso y el comandante se dispuso a ir directo a el grano

-Recuerda a aizen?

-Si...-pregunto con voz dudosa el capitán

-Bueno resulta que la energía espiritual de esta chica puede ser "robada" por alguien peor que aizen

-A que se refiere?

-Aizen era controlado por alguien y ese alguien necesita a la chica para fines aun mas perversos que los de aizen, el solo fue como un conejillo de indias para nuestro nuevo enemigo

-Eso quiere decir…que karin enserio esta en peligro?

-Así es… el reatsu de la chica puede resucitar a los hollow, arrancar y espada mas poderosos

-Por que? –pregunto un capitán confundido

-Su reatsu es especial

-¿especial? ¿De que manera?

-Su reatsu es tan poderoso que puede romper las leyes del espacio tiempo permitiéndole así traer enemigos y restaurar el poder de un ser y convertirlo en uno aun mas fuerte sin contar que puede trer tanto a holow como a shinigami del pasado

N/A:

bueno ya había subido esta historia pero tuve unos problemas con la pagina y ademas aproveche para cambiar algunas cosas y mejorar la redacción


	2. Chapter 2

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

Su reatsu es tan poderoso que puede romper las leyes del espacio tiempo permitiéndole así traer enemigos y restaurar el poder de un ser y convertirlo en uno aun mas fuerte sin contar que puede traer tanto a holow como a shinigami del pasado

capitulo 2:

-eso quiere decir...

-así es capitán , si la chica es capturada podría ser el fin de la sociedad de almas

-a tal grado?

-si.. pero mientras la chica se mantenga en ese mundo o en este no podrán tocarla adversarios tan fuertes sin embargo necesito que se asegure...

-entendido...-hablo el mas joven entre los capitanes dispuesto a salir del despacho de el comandante sin embargo este le detuvo

-y capitán...

-si?

-no le diga nada hasta que sea necesario

-el capitán kurosaki lo sabe?-pregunto interesado el capitán

-si... y en el momento que se entero quiso ir ya sabe lo terco y testarudo que es pero no se le fue permitido por ahora lo necesitamos como seguro para la sociedad de alma, ya todo esta hablado te hospedaras en la casa kurosaki para estar cerca de ella también tendrá que asistir a su instituto debido a que en el es un blanco fácil

-entendido-asintió el capitán

-y capitán...

-si?

-es una joven muy parecida a usted se sorprendería ... -hablo el comandante yamamoto

-lo se -susurro para si el capitán mientras salia del despacho

y no tiene idea de cuanto - pensó el capitán

 **karin pov^**

otro día aburrido de instituto pero... yuzu me dijo que tendríamos un invitado yo solo le dije que no me importaba ... las clases empezaron y pueda que les parezca raro pero en estos últimos años los chicos del instituto se han comportado de manera insoportable con todas las chicas, y yo no era la excepción, un chico no me dejaba en paz enserio era insoportable!

y hablando del rey de roma...

ya iba camino a mi asiento cuando el imbécil de kijoshi apareció

-karin me sentare a tu lado hoy...-hablo el egocéntrico

-no gracias -le esquive y me senté en un asiento vació, kijoshi se iba a sentar pero hable - allí se va a sentar yuzu

-no, yuzu se sentara por allá-señalo a mi hermana

-pues entonces este ocupado

-no,no lo esta - replico mientras uno que uno de sus amigos le llamaba el se distrajo y un tercero puso su bolso en el asiento

-si, si lo esta-hablo el tercero que era... sip era toushiro

-yo llegue primero -hablo kijoshi

-no es así -hablo tranquilo el pelo blanco sentándose

-no te paces de listo pelo blanco ella es mi novia

-tu que ?!-pregunte indignada - ni en tus sueños amigo -dije y el levanto una ceja

-resígnate "amigo"-hablo con cansancio toushiro, kijoshi se fue echo una furia a sentarse en otro lugar lo que me causo gracia

-te debo una grande toushiro -dije riendo

el se encoje de hombros restando le importancia

-que haces aquí?- pregunte desconcertada

-una misión -dijo con simpleza

-si , pero en el instituto -pregunte y el se encoje de hombre

-karin el es...-trato de decir yuzu pero la interrumpo

-el invitado cierto?-ella asintió

-bien alumnos tenemos un nuevo estudiante -hablo es profesor buscando a toushiro -señor hitsugaya seria tan amable de pasar al frente? -toushiro solo suspiro y

se Levantó y en ese momento se empiezan a oir como los chismes se hacen presentes entre las chicas -ya puede regresar a su asiento señor hitsugaya

en eso suena el timbre que indica la salida al receso

-tan pronto?- preguntan todos el maestro salio seguido de todos lo estudiantes

-que harás ahora?-le pregunte a toushiro

-supongo que ver que matsumoto no se meta en problemas...-dejo de hablar por que su telefono empezo a bibrar

-toushiro sentiste... -el solo salio corriendo hacia la salida del instituto seguido por mi

-es un menos grande-dijo terminado de salir del instituto -quédate aquí, es peligroso

-ire

-no-ordeno

-ire aunque me digas que no -el suspiro

-de acuerdo

-enserio ? ahh gracias toushiro -le abrace

-qqq que haces?- tartamudeo nervioso

-pero que linda escena -hablo la teniente de toushiro yo me separe rápido de el

-no digas tonterías matsumoto

-lo que diga capitan -hablo la rubia riendo

-bueno dejen la charla para después 2 menos grande vienen para acá-hable

-cada vez te pareces mas al capitan - hablo matsumoto

-ya callate matsumoto-hablo el capitan exasperando mientras salia contra los menos grande mientras llamaba a su zanpakuto


	3. Chapter 3

**la promesa (hitsukarin)**

N/A:

en este cap hay diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes espero me disculpen

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

-cada vez te pareces mas al capitán - hablo matsumoto

-ya cállate matsumoto-hablo el capitán exasperando mientras salia contra los menos grande mientras llamaba a su zanpakuto

capitulo 3:

 **toushiro pov^**

destrocé a los dos menos con hyorinmaru y matsumoto se acerco como siempre tarde con mi gigai entre en el y matsumoto empezó a hablar con karin ella miro asustada la hora

-las clases!-dijo tomándome del brazo arrastrándome con ella al instituto- parece que las clases no han iniciado -suspiro aliviada karin, luego de sentarse en su sitio se dispuso a hablar

-antes tu dijiste un nombre?

-como?-pregunte

-antes de atacar a los menos tu dijiste un nombre algo así como...

-hyorimaru?

-si, que es hyorinmaru? -pregunto

-es mi zanpakuto ...

-tiene nombre?

-si

-yo creí que era solo una espada sin nada de especial

-te equivocas las zanpakuto no son solo espadas son compañeras de los shinigamis posen nombre y dos formas un shikai y un bankai

-entonces tu shikai es hyorimaru ?

-si, veras la zampakuto de tu hermano se llama sangetsu, la de matsumoto se llama haineko-explique- para liberar el verdadero poder de una zanpakuto necesitas saber su nombre y si eres fuerte podrías desarrollar el bankai que es la segunda forma de un zanpakuto

-y usted tiene bankai? -pregunto, me sorprendí un poco ya que me trato de usted

-si

-y es difícil de llegar a obtenerlo?

-si aveces años pero creo que la persona que despertó el bankai si la memoria no me falla fue en 3 días o una semana

-enserio? y quien fue?-pregunto curiosa

-tu hermano...

-ichi -nii...-dijo pensativa y pude notar como la tristeza se apoderaba de su mirada

 **karin pov^**

me pregunto como estará ichi-nii hace 4 años que no le veo...

-el esta bien si te lo preguntas-hablo toushiro mirando hacia la ventana

-enserio?

-si, puede que se testarudo y un poco idiota pero es fuerte no cualquiera se convierte en capitan si entrar en la academia

-y como están rukia y orihime?-pregunte

-pues rukia esta bien y orihime esta en el 4° escuadrón ayudando a la capitana con su técnica de curación- hablo toushiro si darle mucha importancia en eso sonó la campana y se retomaron las clases

las cuales pasaron rápido,casi no note cuando la campana de salida sonó la verdad estaba muy pensativa si quería ser fuerte como ichi-nii tenia que esforzarme para no ser una carga para los demás ...

-karin-chan... vamos por un helado -hablo yuzu

-esta bien...-suspire, me puse de pie y note que toushiro no se levanto así que le llame -toushiro nos nos acompañaras?

-no...-hablo frió y rodé los ojos

-camina-dije tomándole del brazo arrastrándolo hacia la salida

cuando llegamos a la heladería yuzu pidió su helado y se fue deprisa por que tenia que preparar el almuerzo, pedi mi helado de vainilla

-de que quieres el helado toushiro?

-no quiero...-respondió cortante yo suspire y pedí otro helado de vainilla

-toma-le ofrecí su helado

-te he dicho que no quería

-recibelo -ordene y el lo tomo

-no se que es, ni como se come-dijo

-mira solo haz esto -dije y le mostré como comerlo y el se negó a comerlo así que suspire -mira nadie de la sociedad de alma esta por aquí

\- y eso que?

-que no tienes que preocuparte por que te traten como un niño... por eso no comes dulces no?- es se quedo callado alparecer impactado por mi comentario

 **toushiro pov^**

-que no tienes que preocuparte por que te traten como un niño... por eso no comes dulces no?

pero como se entero? si era cierto pero me negaría a admitirle eso,así que solo imite su acción comiendo el helado, seguimos caminado

-tienes... tienes helado - dijo riendo y señalando una parte de su cara, yo fruncir el ceño y mire mi nariz o hice el intento pero sentí algo frió y la mire con los ojos entre cerrados mientras ella reía, había ensuciado mi nariz con su helado de vainilla y sin notarlo en mis labios se dibujo una leve sonrisa, claro sin que ella la notara

repetí su acción y le ensucie pero no en su nariz sino en su mejilla

ambos reímos y seguimos ensuciándonos de helando hasta llegar a la colina

 **matsumoto pov^**

iba caminando al centro comercial cuando noto a karin y al capitán con lo que a mi parecer eran helados lo cual me sorprendió pero la sorpresa que me lleve fue mayor cuando ella le ensucio y creí que el la mataría pero este solo repitió su acción y así hasta que terminaron cubiertos de helado esto si que es sorprendente el capitán hitsugaya siendo inmaduro al igual que karin definitivamente esos dos se traen algo, saque mi cámara fotográfica nueva y les tome un par de fotos

 **karin pov^**

cuando llegamos a la colina decidimos sentarlos a ver el cielo , saque unas toallitas húmedas para limpiarnos, le di una a toushiro que tenia la cara cubierta de helado al igual que yo, me limpie la cara y toushiro repitió mi acción pero le falto una parte y estoy segura de que no se percato

 **toushiro ^**

karin... estoy por creer que no es una simple chica humana puede sonar algo raro viniendo de mi pero al menos se que el único que me escucha es hyorinmaru...

luego de limpiar nuestros rostros karin voltea y hablo con diversión

-toushiro todavía tienes helado -dijo señalando una parte de su cara, yo pase mi mano por mi cara esperando limpiarla- aun tienes...-dijo y repetí la acción y ella rió y se acerco un poco dudosa y poso sus dedos por la parte de abajo y por las comisuras limpiando el helado restante, su tacto era algo muy delicado,pero se detuvo al instante cuando un ruido se escucho detrás de nosotros ambos nos dimos vuelta y vimos a matsumoto en el suelo con una cámara en la mano

-que demonios haces espiando?!-preguntamos ambos al unisono

-e eh yo-dijo nerviosa matsumoto

 **matsumoto pov^**

maldita ardilla y ahora no hay quien me salve

-pues iba pasando y me caí- dije inocente

-no me vengas con esas - dijo el capitán molesto

-y que hacen ustedes dos solos aquí?-pregunte dejando escapar una risita, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y si mis ojos no me fallan pude notar un tono rosa en las mejillas de ambos -no se preocupen yo ya me iba ustedes sigan con eso...-dije con picardia

-yyuzu debe estar preocupada yo me voy adiós -dijo karin nerviosa y se fue, el capitán solo miraba el suelo pero luego retomo la compostura

-vete-dijo frió yo obedecí y me fui

 **toushiro pov^**

\- vete - dije y matsumoto se fue me quede pensativo pero luego sentí la presencia de un hollow y recordé que karin estaba sola, salí apresurado y cuando sentí la presión espiritual de karin disminuir aumente la velocidad y cuando llegue al lugar vi que el hollow tenia en la mano a karin mientras que planeaba regresar al hueco mundo, rápidamente le corte el brazo al hollow y lo destruí, me apresure a ir a la tienda de urahara llevando a karin en mis brazos, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el verla así hizo que una extraña sensación recorriera mi cuerpo


	4. Chapter 4

**la promesa (hitsukarin)**

capitulo 4

 **toushiro pov^**

Cuando llegue a la tienda de urahara este miro a karin y me hizo pasar empezaron a curar a karin mientras que yo esperaba afuera

-ha tenido suerte- dijo urahara

-urahara tengo que pedirte un favor

-lo escucho

-necesito que entrenes a karin a este paso no podremos evitar su captura

-ya veo... -dijo el sombrerero pensativo

-su poder espiritual... bueno supongo que ya lo sabes no ?

-en efecto... pero si la entreno necesitare que esté presente

-por qué?

-existe la posibilidad que posea una máscara como la de ichigo...

-entiendo

-si... mira está despertando

 **karin pov^**

Abrí los ojos y vi al sombrerero loco que siempre buscaba a ichi-nii

-dónde estoy?

-en mi tienda

-el hollow que te ataco era debajo nivel...-hablo toushiro

-no era un hollow-me apresure a decir

-pero lo que vi cuando llegue era un hollow

-antes de eso-negué apresurada-salió de la nada y tenía una zampakuto, era muy rápido y tenía la cara tapada como con una especie de...

-mascara?-pregunto toushiro

-si...

-esto no es bueno -hablo el sombrerero

-reportare a la sociedad de alma -se apresuró toushiro

-qué pasa?-pregunte confundida

-empezaremos tu entrenamiento cuando sanes -dijo el sombrerero

-pero si no me duele nada -dije y moví mi brazo

Enserio no me dolía nada

-es como ichigo... se cura rápido -dijo el sombrerero loco con nombre que desconozco...

-bien-suspiro toushiro - mañana empezaras pero ahora debo llevarte a tu casa no haz comido - dijo y yo asentí, me levante

-urahara me prestas la sala de comunicación?- dijo toushiro y vaya parece que el sombrerero tiene nombre!

-claro

-espera karin avisare la situación

 **toushiro pov^**

-si - dijo karin, fui a la sala de comunicación y me conecte con el comandante yamamoto

-capitán hitsugaya algo nuevo?

-están empezando a atacarla...

-que?

-han vuelto... están subiendo el nivel de los que vienen a raptarla ya no son solo hollows

-que fue lo ultimo ?

-arrancar, según la descripción

-entiendo mandare refuerzos no podemos permitir que la capturen

-a quien enviara?

-la teniente kuchky, el teniente y sub teniente del escuadrón de saraki, el teniente abarai y al capitan kurosaky con su teniente

-bien, pero hay algo que me preocupa

-dígame

-quien protegerá la sociedad de alma?

-no basta commigo ?-rió el comandante - no se preocupe ya tome las medidas

-bien ...

-y capitán hitsugaya...

-si?

-que tal la chica ?-pregunto moviendo las cejas, yo rodé los ojos

-adiós comandante -dije y la transmisión termino

 **karin pov ^**

Que está pasando? la intriga me está matando!

-bien karin vamos-dijo toushiro yo asentí y salimos de la tienda del sombrerero loco no sin antes dar las gracias

y toushiro me arrebato mi mochila

-estas herida -dijo justificando su acción

-puedo llevarla -dije y este negó- no estoy tan mal

-olvídalo no te lo devolveré – dijo Pero él no sabe en lo que se está metiendo, le daré otra oportunidad

-pero no estoy tan herida

-si lo estas – dijo, y si ya es todo, le di un fuerte golpe y le arrebate mi mochila

-te dije que estoy bien!-dije amenazante, el aparecer rio

Seguimos camino hasta llegar a casa yuzu nos abrió y se asustó cuando me vio vendada

-estoy bien -dije y subí a mi habitación molesta, odio que se preocupen por mi o me tengan lastima, me cambie de ropa y me puse mi pijama y me senté en la cama frustrada

-odio no saber qué está pasando...-murmure bajo

-apuesto a que si - dijo alguien en la puerta con una bandeja

-vete toushiro no estoy de humor

-tienes que comer

-no tengo hambre

-no haz comido nada

-...

-si comes prometo contarte algo de lo que esta pasando-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-toushiro quien ... quien quiere dañar a los humanos? -toushiro suspiro

-no es a los humanos... ellos buscan...ellos te buscan a ti-dijo dejando la bandeja

-por qué yo?-pregunte

-tu reatsu...-dijo pensativo -quieren tu poder...

-pero si yo soy débil -dije y este negó

-solo por ahora... empezaras tu entrenamiento

-y si solo dejo que me atrapen? no podre y ...

-no, no dejare que eso pase...

-no mientas...

-no miento, te protegeré... puede que te suene raro pero... eres con la primera persona que me entiendo eres... eres mi amiga-dijo el capitán y esas palabras hicieron que algo se rompiera dentro de karin sin que esta se diera cuenta

-pero...

-haces muchas preguntas come - dijo el capitán

-ay pareces abuelita

el capitán rió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-sabes... haz cambiado bastante... ya no eres la enana fastidiosa –hablo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-y tu ya no eres el enano de primaria –sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

y era cierto él había cambiado era más alto, su rostro era más maduro, tenía la espalda más ancha y un cuerpo mejor trabajado...pero... el seguía siendo el mismo siempre serio y con miedo a ser tratado como un niño, pero aun así siendo tal como es sigue siendo la persona más generosa que existe

 **toushiro pov^**

karin... espero que sepas que jamás fuiste fastidiosa solo que no podía decírtelo en ese entonces, pero si haz cambiado ahora tienes el cabello mucho más largo, eres más alta, tus rasgos se ven más maduros y más de mujer pero son casi imperceptibles ya que usas vendas para esconder tu figura y de echo hiciste un buen trabajo escondiendo el cambio de tu cuerpo no lo había notado hasta que vi las vendas y le pregunte a urahara para que eran este me dijo que al parecer las usabas para no dejar ver el cambio de tu cuerpo, incluso la falda de tu instituto es más larga de lo normal y la camiseta y el chaleco son muchos más grandes que tu talla y solo para esconder tu cuerpo… pero aun así sigues con tu carácter dominante y yo sigo teniendo el deseo de protegerte como cuando éramos niños después de todo ella es la prime que me entiende

 **karin pov^**

No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida es increíble que el fin de semana llegara tan rápido

-karin! a desayunar -grito yuzu desde la cocina

-si ya bajo-dije en igual tono, me bañe y baje encontré a toushiro sentado en la mesa desayunando yo tome asiento nerviosa y comencé a comer aunque no tenía hambre

-karin-me llamo toushiro y lo mire -tu entrenamiento empieza hoy-dijo y yo asentí -vamos tenemos que buscar a los refuerzos

-todavía no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo solo tendríamos que dejar que me atraparan y...

-eso jamas karin-dijo molesto -karin creo que no te dije esto ayer pero si te atrapan ambos mundos colapsaran te harán revivir hollow,arrancar y quien sabe que mas, sin pensar en el daño en el que podrían llegar a someterte para que les ayudes -dijo frustrado pero luego retomo la compostura, eso explica el porqué de protegerme ...

\- vamos por tu hermano- hablo distante y la verdad me preocupó

-karin sabes que eres mi amiga y aunque no fuera una misión te protegería-dijo mirándome

 **toushiro pov^**

cuando ella estaba por hablar ya habíamos llegado y un chico pelirrojo nos recibió

-jinta-le saludo karin

-karin?- dijo el chico que la observo de arriba a abajo detenidamente

-urahara los espera -dijo riendo, nos mostró el camino y luego urahara nos dijo que bajáramos a esperar debido a que él tendría que abrir el portal porque en la sociedad de alma hubo un problema con las mariposas del infierno, así que cuando lo abrió y salieron los refuerzos

 **karin pov^**

ichi-nii...


	5. Chapter 5

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

Capitulo 5:

 **pov autora***

-ichi-nii...-susurro karin en la entrada de la tienda pues allí debía esperar a los demás por qué su hermano aún la tomaba por tonta... Ichigo no tenía idea del conocimiento que karin tenía sobre los shinigamis mucho menos que era amiga de uno, y no cualquier shinigami,no, karin era amiga de nada más y nada menos que el capitán del 10º escuadrón el siempre frío toushiro hitsugaya... Después de mucho tiempo de espera la kurosaki vio a su hermano después de 4 años, la verdad no sabía qué decir o hacer... Entonces karin recordó las noches enteras en las que tuvo que consolar a yuzu por que su estupido hermano se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie... Karin sabía dónde había estado los 4 años pero yuzu? Ella pensaba que su hermano se había ido, que lo habían secuestrado, que lo habían matado y donde estaba él cabeza de zanahoria? En la sociedad de almas que sabrá dios dónde está! Por acto de reflejo al ver que su hermano se acercaba a abrazarla hizo lo que satisfacían había estado planeando desde que se fue... Le dio un gran golpe en el abdomen dejándole sin aire, luego le proporcionó otro en la cara

-ESTO ES POR IRTE SIN DECIR NADA! ESTO POR HACER LLORAR A YUZU! ESTO POR SER EGOÍSTA Y NO PENSAR EN TU FAMILIA! ESTO POR NO LLAMAR NI UNA SOLA VEZ! -y así siguió la kurosaki dandole razones por cada golpe y dejando a todos los presentes algo asustados, karin solo conocía a 2 de los recién llegados, luego de dejar a un incosiente ichigo miró a rukia y le sonrió

-Rukia-chan! Cuánto tiempo sin verte! -la abrazo

-igualmente karin! Como haz crecido! Estás más alta que yo!

-pues era obvio...eres una enana al fin y alcabo...-hablo ichigo ya consiente provacando que nuestra kurosaki pelinegra le diera una patada y lo mandara a volar muy lejos!

-hola cabeza de piña.-hablo karin con indiferencia refiriéndose a renji

-enana compulsiva...cuánto tiempo...-le saludo este

(Nota: ichigo ya le había presentado a renji hace 4 años )

-quienes son los otros?-preguntó karin mirándo a toushiro y este estaba apunto de responder pero ichigo lo interrumpió

-él es ikkaku...va conmigo a la unuversidad... Él es yumichika...también ya conmigo a la universidad... Él es mitzuuro... Es hermano de yumichika...-hablo ichigo con nerviosismo, karin miró al capitán hitsugaya con cara de "luego me dices quienes son" algo enojada karin respiro profundo...el que su hermano le quiera ver la cara de idiota todo el tiempo la estaba llevando al limite...

-camina toushiro... Tenemos tarea de matemáticas para el lunes.-hablo karin con un aura sombría, este la siguió dejando a todos los presentes petrificados ya que el capitán simplemente la siguió sin regalarle por llamarle por su nombre, ichigo frunció el ceño pero luego se relajó recordando en su mente que karin no tenía idea de quién era el capitán...

-pareces enojada...-hablo el capitán mirando a karin y esta respiro profundo

-odio que mienta en la cara! ¿Qué acaso cree que soy estupida?

-tranquilízate solo intenta protegerte...-hablo el albino que tenía el ceño fruncido

-dime quiénes son esos...-pidió karin refiriéndose a la manada de raros que había llegado

-el calvo y el de las plumas son de la división de zaraki...el loco del que te conté hace unos años...-karin asintió - el tal mitzuuro es el teniente de tu hermano...

-en que división me hablas dicho que estaba él cabeza de picha?-preguntó karin tratando de recordar la conversación de hace unos años

-en la 6º la del hermano de Rukia...-respondió y karin asintió

-taichooooo!-gritó matsumoto interrumpido la plática de los jóvenes

-¿que quieres matsumoto?-preguntó el frío capitán volviendo a fruncir el ceño

-¿es cierto que ichigo ya llego?-preguntó la rubia y el capitán asintió -¿no estás feliz karin-chan?-preguntó emocionada y karin respiro hondo -oh cierto ichigo...

-me voy a casa... -hablo la kurosaki que segundos después desapareció del campo de visión de ambos shinigami

-te dije que no se lo mencionaras-le regaño el capitán albino a su teniente

-lo siento...-hablo la teniente sintiéndose bastante culpable

-mientras tanto con karin

la kurosaki iba caminando a paso lento mientras que pensaba mil cosas, karin odiaba que su hemano la tratara como tonta... "¿Por qué ichigo sigue mintiéndome en la cara? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? Hace 4 años le conté que sabía que era y me trató de loca! Me miente! Me cree tan idiota como para creer esas tontas excusas! Amigos de la universidad? No se le ocurrió algo mejor?"

los pensamientos de la pelinergea se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un gran golpe en su cabeza... Miro hacia atrás con difucultad se dio cuenta de que era un Hollow, enseguida se maldijo por a ver sido tan descuidada... Mientras eso sucedía cierto sombrerero vio la escena con intriga ya que cuando el Hollow atacó de nuevo a karin esta empezó a liberar bastante reatsu

-MALDITA SEA! SI NO HAGO ALGO ME MATARÁ!-La pelinegra se puso en pie pero un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza "voy a morir..." De repente una imagen fugaz se pasó por la cabeza de karin... Yuzu llorando...llorando su muerte... Los pensamientos de la azabache se dispararon "no puedo morir... Si muero yuzu lloraría mucho... Yuzu...no quiero que llore..."

Siento como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo y De la nada el pecho de la kurosaki le empezó arder aún más que las heridas que ya tenía...bajo la mirada y vio con horror su pecho "¿QUE CARAJO?" Una empuñadura de una espada estaba saliendo de su pecho, la empuñadura era tan brillante que karin sentía sus ojos arder... Una idea de paso por la cabeza de la kurosaki... Se armo de valor y tomo la empuñadura de la katana, respiro hondo y tiro de esta mientras que sentía como se desgarraba así misma,los gritos de karin no se hicieron a esperar mientras que una zampakuto totalmente dorada salía del pecho de la azabache,la zampakuto era bastante grande, cuando por fin salió una luz destellante desintegró al Hollow, otro Hollow apareció pero karin cayó al suelo incosiente... Al ver esto el sombrerero se apresuró a acabar con el Hollow y a hacercarse a ver la herida causada por la zampakuto, el sombrerero miró con sorpresa como la herida empezaba a sanar por sí sola,miro el cuerpo inerte de la kurosaki y luego su alma vestida de shinigami... Tomo ambos cuerpos y los llevo a su tienda que en ese momento gracias a kami-dama estaba vacía...recostó a el cuerpo de la kurosaki y luego dejo sopee está el alma que no estaba atada a ninguna cadena...simplemente la dejo caer sobre el cuerpo y vio como poco a poco volvían a ser una

-tengo que salir a dar paseos más seguido... Pasan cosas interesantes...-hablo el sombrerero con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostros mientras que dejaba a la kurosaki en manos de tesai


	6. Chapter 6

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

Capitulo 6:

 **Autora pov***

karin desperto algo confundidapero algo no estaba bien... karin no sabia donde estaba, miro a su alrededor y aun que ese lugar le pericia familiar seguir sin la menor idea de donde estaba, parecía un campo de futbol pero estafaba dividido, el cielo de un lado estaba negro y del otro muy claro

-perece que ya despertaste...-se oye una voz, karin se dio la vuelta con rapidez

-ma...mama?-pregunto la kurosaki en shock

-lo siento pero no soy esa persona...-lamento la mujer

la Kurosaki se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al detallarla mejor...

-¿quien eres?¿donde estamos? -pregunto la Kurosaki con seriedad

-eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma...-hablo la mujer mientras que se alejaba

-ESPERA!-la Kurosaki trato de seguirla pero le fue imposible

Karin despertó de golpe y enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba el la habitación donde la habían curado hace unos días... respiro hondo y oro a su alrededor, escucho la puerta abrirse y vio al sombrerero entrar

-parece que ya desperto señorita kurosaki...-hablo el sombrero escondiendo su sonrisa detrás del abanico que traía en la mano izquierda

-creo que tuve un sueño... o dos...-hablo al recordar lo que había pasado, se puso la mano en el pecho y noto que no había herida

-eso no fue un sueño... se convirtió en shinigami señorita kurosaki... -la mirada del sombrero reflejaba cierta curiosidad

-que ? -pregunto alterada-no mori verdad?-pregunto asustada

-no, pero es ciertamente yo también estoy sorprendido... el modo en el que te convertiste... bueno no es para nada común... y esa zampakuto...

-tengo una zampakuto?-pregunto la kurosaki y cuando el sombrerero estaba por responder cierto peliblanco entro ya cansado de esperar afuera

-KARIN EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? ESO FUE PELIGROSO CASI MUERES!-empezo a regañarla el peliblanco y la peligra rodo los ojos

-no me paso nada...-hablo con tranquilidad la kurosaki

-NO TE PASO NADA? KARIN POR KAMI-SAMA DATE CUENTA DE LA POSICION EN LA QUE TE ENCUENTRAS!-grito alterado el peliblanco y entonces Karin entendio el motivo de su "preocupacion" no era por ella... solo era por su poder... o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Karin

-el lado bueno de todo esto es que se convirtió en shinigami! -hablo con alegría el sombrerero sin importarle en tenso momento

-tenego que reportar esto...vuelvo luego... pero primero debo hablar con tu hermano...

-¿QUE? NO! nadie debe saber esto!-hablo la kurosaki con preocupasion

-por mi boca no saldrá...-aseguro el sombrerero mirando al peliblanco de reojo, karin miro a Toushiro

\- por favor Toushiro no digas nada-suplico la kurosiki con demasiada preocupación y tristeza, al capitán le dio algo al verla así

la peligra no queria que nadie se enterara por que si la sociedad de almas se enteraba de seguro la separarían de su hermana... karin intento levantarse pero algo en ella se resintió

-yo no integraría moverme si fuera tu...-hablo el sombrerero -tu cuerpo esta entumesido

-por que pregunto la kurosaki confundida

-no tengo idea-respondo con una sonrisa el rubio

-NO DEBERIAS ESTAR TAN SONRIENTE URAHARA -le regaño alterado el peliblanco

-calma, pasara pronto...-respondio con tranquilidad el tiendero, karin decidió ignorar su entumecimiento y pensar en lo importante

-Toushiro te lo pido no le digas a mi hermano, nadie debe enterarse de esto, mucho menos la sociedad de almas...

\- es mi trabajo Karin...-trato de sonar convincente

-por favor Toushiro... -suplico una vez mas

-no me pidas eso Karin...-hablo el peliblanco con algo de desespero

-yo como que sobro...mejor me voy-hablo el sombrerero con una sonrisa de complice, después de la salida del sombrero Karin rogo una vez mas

-te lo estoy suplicando Toushiro...

el ver a la Kurosaki con tanto desespero hacia que el capitán se confundiera

-Karin es mi trabajo...-hablo apunto de ceder el peliblanco, la kuroaki bajo las cabeza con decepción y tristeza

-es tu trabajo pero... por favor... si me ayudas te prometo que no te causaré mas problemas, no te hablare si quieres, incluso me dirigiré a ti como capitán Hitsugaya...-suplico la Kuroaki por ultima vez, la mirada del capitán busco la de Karin, al verla el capitán se sintió extraño, el conocía esa mirada, la había viso solo una vez en la kurosaki y la causa de nuevo habia sido el

-esta bien...-se rindió y de un momento a otro la Kurosaki salto sobre el capitán abrazándolo con alivio

-gracias Tou...-se interrumpió a si misma- capitán Hitsugaya...-se corrigió y se separo de el

-no es necesario lo de capitan Hitsugaya... siempre me haz llamando Toushiro se siente raro que de repente seas tan formal...

por alguna razón al peliblanco no le gustaba que ella le llamar asi

-pero esa fue la condición...-le recordó karin desviando la mirada, el capitán la miro como detallándola, si no la conociera diría que estaba avergonzada, una mini sonrisa se escapo de los labios del capitán

-me conformo con que no te metas en tantos problemas...-le sonrío el capitán haciendo que la kurosaki se sorprendiera, el capitán se sintió raro-será mejor irnos antes de que...

-antes de que Ichigo se vuelva loco...completo la chica y ambos asintieron

(...)

al llegar a la casa Kurosaki esta el circo habitual con aun mas gente, Karin miro a todos,Yuzu estaba pegada a su hermano mientras que este se peleaba con el calvo, Renji peleaba con rubia y el de las plumas se miraba en un espejo, el teniente de su hermano observaba todo con curiosidad, Matsumoto solo estaba por allí hablando con sigo misma sobre quien sabe que

-estoy rodeada de anormales...-susurro Karin y subir las escaleras sin prestarle atención a nadie, el chico peliblanco la siguio con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su habitual ceño fruncido , el peliblanco entro en la habitación de Ichigo y luego salio tamndo su comunicador, entro a la habitación de huéspedes y se acostó

-Ichigo, Orihime vendra al mundo humano mañana-le informo Matsumoto a el pelinaranjo pero este estaba concentrado en que haría para que su hermana lo perdonara

karin entro a su habitacion y se tiro en su cama con cansancio, su entrenamiento había sido cancelado por culpa del ataque de ese hollow

decidió que era muy temprano para dormir así que se cambio y salgo mientras que trataban huir sin que nadie la notara

-no se supone que evitarías los problemas-escucho una voz detrás de ella

-por kami-sama Toushiro casi me das un infarto! creo que era Ichigo...-respiro profundo la kurosaki

-a donde ibas?-pregunto el peliblanco y la peligra respiro hondo

-al campo de futbol... queria jugar un rato... vienes?-pregunto la kurosaki

-pues no tengo opción se supone que soy tu niñera...-respondio el muchacho siguiendo a la enojada peligra

-pues siento ser una carga capitán Hitusgaya

\- de que hablas?-pregunto

-mira Toushiro no tienes que fingir que te importo al fin y alcabo solo es una misión...

-no finjo karin, te prometi que te protegería lo olvidas?-pregunto enfadado el peliblanco

-no seria la primera vez que rompes una promesa...-hablo la kurosaki recordando el pasado, Toushiro se mantuvo en silencio,tenia razón... no seria la primera promesa que rompería...Hitsugaya respiro mientras que varios recuerdos le llegaron a la mente ... el de verdad esperaba que ella ya lo hubiese olvidado...de verdad quería con todas sus fuerzas que la kurosaki olvidara la promesa que rompió...


	7. Chapter 7

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

en el capitulo anterior...

-mira Toushiro no tienes que fingir que te importo al fin y alcabo solo es una misión...

-no finjo Karin, te prometi que te protegería lo olvidas?-pregunto enfadado el peliblanco

-no seria la primera vez que rompes una promesa...-hablo la Kurosaki recordando el pasado, Toushiro se mantuvo en silencio,tenia razón... no seria la primera promesa que rompería...Hitsugaya respiro mientras que varios recuerdos le llegaron a la mente ... el de verdad esperaba que ella ya lo hubiese olvidado...de verdad quería con todas sus fuerzas que la Kurosaki olvidara la promesa que rompió...

capitulo 7:

karin bajo la mirada... tal vez había hablado de mas, siguió su camino pero antes de que se diera cuenta el peliblanco la había detenido, Karin choco contra el pecho del capitán

la Kurosaki lo miro interrogante

cuando el peliblanco estaba por hablar se escucho un gran grito

-Karin!-la Kurosaki miro hacia donde provenía la voz pero de la nada ya no veía

-KON!-gruño la Kurosaki de mal humor mientras que se lo quitaba de la cara y lo lanzo lejos

-karin que haces con este de nuevo?-pregunto enojado con

-kon crei que no volvías hasta dentro de 3 semanas...-hablo con fastidio la kurosaki

-mi instinto me dijo que viniera antes...

-Kon no era un peluche?-pregunto sin poder contener su incertidumbre

-karin es mucho mas inteligente que Ichigo era obvio que me encontraría un mejor contenedor...-hablo con orgullo Kon

-pero por que un gato?-pregunto sin entender el peliblanco

-me gustan los gatos... -respondio con simpleza karin mientras que Kon se paraba en su hombro

-como lo hiciste ?- pregunto Toushiro confundido

-el peluche que antes era el contenedor de Kon quedo destruido por que Yuzu le dio un trato horrible...-empezo a explicar la pelinegra-le pedí al sombrero que hiciera un gigai, me pregunto que como lo quería y yo lo pensé extremadamente bien, si era un gato podía decirle a Yuzu que lo encontré en la calle, mi color favorito es el azul pero un gato azul se vería muy raro así que un gato negro fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió..-termino de explicar la Kurosaki

-crei que no conocias a Urahara...

-el siempre iba a darme noticias de Ichigo, también fui a su tienda un par de veces para comprar reductores de reatsu... -explico Karin empezado a caminar con Kon en su hombro, llego al campo de futbol y respiro hondo, dejo su balón en el suelo y empezó su calentamiento,Kon bajo de su hombro y miro al peliblanco de forma amenazante, después de que Karin se alejara un poco se acerco al capitán

-por lo menos ami no se me a olvidado lo que le dijisteis día...

-eso no es tu problema.-hablo con frialdad el peliblanco

-si lo es... karin es importante para mi cubo de hielo... -Kon brinco al hombro del capitan - no voy a dejar que la uses de nuevo...

-no la use.-el capitán estaba empezando a hartarse

-tu se lo dijiste no?

-desaparece.-ordeno el capitan con una mirada fría

-eso quisieras.-le reto el antes peluche ahora gato

-OYE TOUSHIRO CUANTO TIEMPO MAS ME HARAS ESPERAR?-pregunto la Kurosaki desde la mitad del campo

el capitan que tenia el ceño fruncido se alejo del gato

-por que esa cara?-pregunto la Kurosaki

-no es nada. -sentnecio el peliblanco cónsul típica cara amargada, cuando estaban apunto de empezar el juego el capitán aparo

-sabes karin debo irme...-hablo el capitan no espero a la respuesta de Karin el solo se fue

(...)

el capitan hitsugaya estaba en la colina, mantenía la mirada perdida, estaba enojado, muy enojado, estaba recordando de nuevo cosas que quería olvidar...

-sabia que estabas aqui...

-como me encontraste?-pregunto el peliblanco mirando a la azabache

-este es el mejor lugar para ver el cielo así que supuse que estarías aquí...

-vete.-ordeno con voz seria

-traje sandia...-canturreo

-sandia?-pregunto el capitan sin poder evitar que se viera su interés sobre la fruta

-es tu fruta favorita no?-pregunto la Kurosaki sentandose el la grama de esa montaña

-por que sigas siendo así conmigo después de todo lo que te dije?-pregunto de golpe y ya algo desesperado el capitán

-Toushiro eso paso hace dos años, ya te perdone...-lo miro la Kurosaki

-nunca te pedi disculpas así que nunca dije que quiera tu perdón...-el capitán estudio la cara de la kurosaki y esta solo lo miro, cuando el capitán creo que iba a gritarle ella lo sorprendió de nuevo, le sonrío de una manera tan sincera que el capitán se sorprendió

-no necesitas pedir disculpas para que te perdonen... ademas... desde que llegaste puedo ver fácilmente que estas arrepentido...-la Kurosaki le dio un trozo de sandia y le sonrió -anda ya come que estas que babeas...-hablo divertida la joven

eso era quizás lo que mas le gustaba de ella... el hecho de que fuera imposible de leer para el pero que ella lo leyera también... pero eso también era lo que mas lo asustaba

-lo siento...-se disculpo el capitán con sinceridad

-lo se... ahora come enano de primaria...-el capitán no pudo evitar sonreír, respiro hondo y tomo la sandia

-aun puedo cumplir esa promesa...-la miro el capitan

-no tienes que...-fue interrumpida

-no lograras persuadirme Kurosaki...-hablo el capitán con una sonrisa burlona

-asi que vuelves ser el mismo al fin Hitsugaya?-pregunto la Kuroski un tanto feliz

-ya cállate...-la empujo el capitán

-OYE!-rio la Kurosaki- concentrate en tu sandia niño! un segundo...TOUSHIRO YA TE COMISTE TODA LA SANDIA?-pregunto la Kurosaki molesta

-ups?-el peliblanco la miro con cara de perro mojado, cara que obviamente no funcionaba con la kurosaki pero esta no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver las mejillas llenas de sandia del capitán -de que te ríes?-pregunto Hitsugaya con el ceño un poco fruncido

-tienes sandia en las mejillas-hablo como pudo la Kurosaki ya que estaba riendo como nunca

el albino abrió los ojos como platos y se puso un poco rojo y se limpio sus mejillas pero la risa de la kurosaki no cesó por lo que el albino le lanzo una cascara de sandia

-OYE ESO DOLIO!-grito la kurosaki sin dejar de reir, tomo otra cascara y se la lanzo al albino, este le tiro otra y karin repitió su acción, karin se vio en problemas cuando se le agotaron los proyectiles así que al no ver otra salida tacleo al capitán,y así empezaron su mini pelea en la cual quedo de ganador Hitsugaya pero Karin se negaba rendirse así que siguió dandole la pelea hasta que el capitán la inmovilizo, no quedaron en una posición muy comida ya que el capitán mantenía los brazos de Karin a cada lado de la cabeza de esta mientras que el esta con sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de karin que estaba recto

\- no es justo!-se quejó la Kurosaki tratando de liberase

en uno de esos forcejeos el capitán se desequilibro quedando a centímetros de la cara de karin, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sus corazones parecían querer salirse cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse el capitán se alejo y se puso en pie, solo se fue sin decir nada

por eso se había alejado de Karin...

por eso y por que era un idiota

la Kurosaki se sento con las piernas cruzadas y miro al suelo,se levanto y camino sin rumbo, después de un tiempo llego a un río y miro su reflejo... por primera vez en su vida no le gusto lo que vio.. empezó recordar el por que usaba sus vendas, eran incomodas, pero no quería que nada cambiara... o si quería? los pensamientos de Karin se dispararon a todos lados y su cabeza estaba por explotar

-tal vez... me guste un poco? -susurro y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se dio una cachetada mental-pero que cosas digo, debo estar loca...- se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hasta su casa, al entrar vio a Ichigo sentado en un sillón como meditando

estaba decidida a ignorarlo y seguir su camino pero la voz de Ichigo la interrumpio

-donde estabas ?-pregunto

-Ichigo te lo advierto estoy de un pésimo humor...

-desde cuando llegas tan tarde a casa?-pregunto con seriedad

-bueno y eso a ti que?-pregunto la kurosaki

.soy tu hermano mayor!

-a pero ahora si eres mi hermano? dime "hermano" donde estabas cuando Yuzu y yo nos graduamos de secundaria? donde estabas cuando Yuzu gano el torneo culinario de hace 3 años? donde estabas cuando participe en mis primeras naciones de karate o kendo? donde estabas cuando Yuzu lloraba todas las noches por que no sabia donde carajo estaba metido suhermano ?-el tono de Karin fue aumentando de apoco -DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO GANE EL CAMPEONATO DE FUTBOL? DONDE ESTABAS MIENTRAS QUE YO CONSOLABA A TU HERMNA MENOR Y ESPERABA A QUE SE DURMIERA MIENTRAS LLORABA? donde estabas cuando me dieron la capitanía de 3 clubes escolares? DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO YUZU SE ENFERMO MIENTRAS QUE PAPA ESTABA DE VIAJE? ENTONCES DIMEICHIGO DONDE ESTABAS?-ya media casa se había despertado por los gritos de karin, karin estaba en exceso enojada y tal vez se estaba desquitando con su hermano no solo esos cuatro años que se había ido si no el hecho de que le mintiera en su cara

-estaba en la universidad karin...-respondio con seriedad

en ese momento karin no aguanto ms y grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia

-UNIVERSIDAD MIS CALZONES ICHIGO! TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE NO ESTABAS EN NINGUNA MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD O QUE M MAS A DECIR QUE POR ESO NO TE DESPEDISTE DE YUZU?! POR ESO NISIQUIERA LLAMASTE? DIME ICHIGO HASTA CUANDO ME DEJARAS DE VER LA CARA DE ESTUPIDA?-exploto la pelinegra

-no vengas después de 4 años a decirme "soy tu hermano mayor" por que en lo que a mi concierne tu eres un desconocido.-la voz de Karin había sido tan venenosa que Ichigo se quedo sin palabras

-dime ichigo en la universidad no había teléfonos o vacaciones? por que déjame decirte un secreto... -se acerco mas a el - mientras que tu estabas kami-sama sabrá donde nosotros estábamos aquí, Yuzu pensaba que harinas muerto sabias? FUERON NOCHES ENTERAS DE LLANTO!-grito alterada-DIME DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO YUZU TUVO SU PRIMERA DECEPCION AMOROSA?-grito de nuevo-A ESE IMBECIL TENDRIAS QUE HABERLO GOLPEADO TU NO YO! NO ME VENGAS A HORA CON ORDENES CUANDO NISIQUIERA LE HAZ PEDIDO DISCULPAS A TU FAMILIA! Y SI ME VUELVES A DECIR QUE ESTABAS EN LA MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD JURO POR KAMI-SAMA QUE TE SACARE HASTA EL ULTIMO DIENTE PARA HACER QUE TE LOS TRAGES! AHORA DIME DONDE ESTABAS?es tu ultima oportunidad asi que piensa bien tu respuesta!-hablo amenazante

Ichigo lo penso y miro a otro lado

-en la universidad...

"bien eso era todo había tenido su oportunidad"penso la kurosaki llenándose de aun mas colera

-enserio ? que bien por que no buscas también tu unicornio imaginario y te vas a con tu novia imaginaria a tu estudiad universidad imaginaria ?-la voz de karin había salido tan intimidan que todos los que los observaban se asustaron, hasta el citan Hitsugaya había temblando y había tragado en seco el jamas había visto a karin tan enojada...

-y ustedes que ven?-pregunto de igual forma haciendo que la sala quedara vacía en menos tiempo del que era posible

kairn subió las escaleras entrando a su cuarto y cerrando con llave

Ichigo estaba apunto de subir en busca de su hermana pero una mano lo detuvo

-yo no lo haría si fuera tu.-hablo una voz fría sorprendiendo a Ichigo

-que sabrás tu de mi hermana.-respondio tratando de librarse de su agarre

-se cuando esta enojada, no te recomiendo para nada que la molestes ahora. eso si no quieres morir -hablo el peliblanco con seriedad

-ichi-nii...perdonala...ella ha tenido unos pesimos años... tiene estrés acumulado... kairn-chan ha cambiando mucho desde que te fuiste... ella...no es la misma... hace 4 años que llega con moretones en todas partes de su cuerpo, llega tan herda que a veces solo abro la puerta de la entrada y cae incosinte, se mete en pelas, en el instituto tiene mucha presión, karin ha sufrido en silencio por mucho mas de lo que te pedes imaginar... ella ha sufrido envilecido toda su vida... hoy ella solo... ya no pudo contenerse mas... si no fuera por ese gato que adopto, karin estaría totalmente sola como siempre ... -yuzu se largo llorar allí mismo

-tranquila Yuzu...-la abrazp el pelinaranja

por otro lado Toushiro estaba en shock... que karin llegaba todos los digas con heridas? que se metía en peleas? serán con hollows? gracias al imbecil de Kon ella no esta sola?

esas y mas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del peliblanco

karin estaba en su cama con una almohada en la cara tratando de ahogar sus gritos de frustración

-hace tiempo que no te veía llorar...-una voz conocida perollena de seriedad llego a los oídos de karin

-ya no aguanto Kon... -una lagrima se escapo del ojo izquierdo de Karin y este la abrazo de una forma extraña ya que era un gato

-hoy solo hoy quiero dejar de ser fuerte Kon te prometo que mañana volveré a ser fuerte pero hoy... -otra pequeña lagrimase escapo pero se la seco

-una lastima que no pueda permitirmelo...-hablo mientras que se ponía en pie y miraba al espejo -me voy a cambiar entra al closet...

el gato le hizo caso... en otras ocasiones se hubiera quejado incluso la intentaría espiar pero hoy karin tenia que descansar de todo incluyéndolo a el

Karin se quito las vendas y se puso un pijama se acostó en la cama y le dio aviso a Kon para que saliera

-sabes Kon... mañana sere fuerte de nuevo...

-lo se... duerme un poco...

karin poco a poco empiezo a quedarse dormida

-sabes Kon eres un gran amigo...-susurro entre sueños y Kon le sonrió

-duerme bein karin...-Kon se acosto en el suelo y respiro hondo

-eres una buena chica karin... -susurro antes de quedarse dormido


	8. Chapter 8

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

en el capitulo anterior...

karin poco a poco empiezo a quedarse dormida

-sabes Kon eres un gran amigo...-susurro entre sueños y Kon le sonrió

-duerme bein karin...-Kon se acosto en el suelo y respiro hondo

-eres una buena chica karin... -susurro antes de quedarse dormido

capitulo 8:

habian pasado acreedor de 6 días desde lo sucedido con el capitán y con su hermano, la peligra parecía mantener un voto de silencio, solo hablaba cuando le era estrictamente necesario,por su parte el capitán parecía estar ignorando a Karin, intento hablar con el pero este la esquivo de la peor forma, la peligra había empezado su entrenamiento con Urahara hace 2 días peor había algo raro con su zampakuto, el primer día había estado tan pesada que karin no pudo levantarla y el segundo día se habia convertido en una katana común , el sombrerero le había dicho que antes había permanecido en su forma de shikai por que su reatsu de aquella pelea aun seguir en ella, Karin intento usar su reatsu para transformarla pero no pudo

la Kurosaki salió de su casa para ir a su instituto, se cruzo con varios hollow pero se las arreglo para esquivarlos, llego a su instituto y entro a su clase, Toushiro no se había aparecido por allí en 6 días... muchos preguntaban por el bueno mas bien las chicas preguntaban por el... después de las clases karin fue a sus clubs, al entrar al de karate todos la saludaron, empezaron la practica y Karin también decidió unirse, le gano a medio club cuando un pelinegro se preparo para enfrentarla

-hoy estas un poco amargada Karin-chan-hablo el pelinegro

-no tienes idea cuanto-lo derribo con mucha fuerza

-eso dolio...-hablo el pelinegro sin poder levantarse

-lo se shim lo se...la Kurosaki salio de allí dejando al pelinegro adolorido

se dio una ducha se cambio no sin antes ponerse las vendas, salio con tranquilidad de su instituto y empezó a caminar, de repente sintió una presión espiritual llegando a gran velocidad pero nunca llego, por otro lado sitio otra frente a ella, Karin con rapidez intento salir de su cuerpo pero otra presion espiritual a un mas grande apareció en su espalda, de repente Karin no podía moverse, callo al suelo golpeándose la parte derecha de la cabeza, karin intento levantarse o gritar pero no podía hacer ni decir nada, solo podía parpadear

sintió como su cuerpo era levantado del suelo

" esto no puede ser bueno" pensó la kurosaki, sintió otro reatsu, era el cabeza de piña... al llegar se fue encontrar de los atacantes de karin y el cuerpo sin movimiento de Karin callo al suelo dejándola ahora si inconsiente

después de que Renjji se encargara de los atacantes de Karin intento que esta reaccionara pero empezó a asustarse cuando se dio cuanta de que sta no respondia la cargo y la llevo a la tienda de Urahara, este al ver el estado de la Kurosaki se alarmo

-llama a ichigo...-fue lo uní o que dijo el sombrerero con seriedad

empezó a curar las heridas superficiales mientras que se daba cuenta del estado de su cuerpo

la peligra empezó a reaccionar, pero solo pudo abrir los ojos, miro a todos lados y empezó a desesperarse por que no podía mover ni un centímetro su cuerpo

-que le paso?-pregunto una voz fria llegando, la voz de Toushiro

-fue atacada de nuevo...-respondio urahara empezando a limpiar la sangre de la cara de Karin

-estas bien?-pregunto con indiferencia el capitán

"eso es todo Toushiro Hitsugaya te juro que no te entiendo" pensó Karin enojada

-no lo intentes...-le respondió Urahara mirándolo, el capitán lo miro interrogante -esta completamente paralizada,nisiquiera puede hablar...-aclaro Urahara y el peliblanco solo asintio

 **Karin POV ***

esto es frustrante...

quiero moverme! quiero moverme!

Urahara precio darse cuenta de mi desespero

-no lo intentes señorita Kurosaki...si intentas moverte estando paralizada podrías lastimarte-hablo tratando de calmarme pero por Kami-sama! quería moverme! no soporto mas esto! no puedo calmarme! esta intentando moverme pero me di cuenta de que solo estaba haciendo el ridiculo... respire hondo y intente calmarme pero justo en ese instante entro Ichigo, se me acerco con preocupación, dios si pudiera moverme lo patearía

-Karin que te paso?-pregunto preocupado y yo solo rode los ojos con fastidio, al ver que no responde fruncio el ceño y miro a Urahara

-esta paralizada...-respondio Urahara mientras que poco a poco la cara de Ichigo se volvía tan blanca como la de un papel

-COMO? URAHARA QUE HACES ALLI SENTANDO SIN HACER NADA ? ARREGLALO!-grito alterado

-pasara con el tiempo capitán Kurosaki...-respondio Toushiro, Ichigo se puso tan rojo como el pelo de Renji quizás mas, creo que hasta se camufla su propio cabello

-TU! DONDE ESTBAS CUANDO PASO ESTO?

Ichigo estaba tan enojado que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que Toushiro lo llamo capitán frente a mi

-YAMAMOTO LA PUSO A **TU** CUIDADO! -grito olvidándose de mi presencia

Toushiro frunció el ceño

-y usted donde estaba?no se supone que es SU hermana? donde estaba ? oh cierto en la "universidad"-el veneno que destilaban las palabras de Toushiro solo alimento el odio de Ichigo

-ENANO DEL DEMONIO!-empezo a gritar Ichigo apunto de lanzarse sobre Toushiro pero en ese instante entro Rukia preocupada

-Krarin estas bien?-pregunto sentandose a mi lado

-esta paralizada...-repitio Urahara

-QUE? -chillo Rukia y les juro que ya me estaba hartando

-ESTO ES **SU** CULPA!-acuso Rukia tanto a Toushiro como a Ichigo -se supone que deberían cuidarla! por dios Ichigo es tu hermana! y usted capitán Hitsugaya, Karin esta bajo su cuidado!-Rukia era como una bola de furia, una pequeña bola de furia pero seguía siendo una bola de furia...

-ya basta.-susurre haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que he echo en toda mi vida

-karin!-se alarmaron Ichigo y Rukia

-estoy harta!-hable de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano

-señorita Kurosaki, sino quiere quedar muda le recomiendo que no hable, su parálisis aun no se ha ido -en ese momento entro Jinta

-escuche por ahi que Karin necesita un nuevo guardián...-senti una aura asesina que se disipó en cuanto Ichigo y Uraharara hablaron

-no.-hablaron al tiempo Ichigo y Urahara

-oh vamos! urahara!-empezo a quejarse Jinta

-bien ya basta! Karin necesita descansar! tengan consideración!-los regaño Rukia

-por favor Urahara!-pidio de nuevo Jinta

-que no.

por que todos hablaban por mi?

-por favor Urahara!

-no, ademas Karin estaba bajo el cuidado del capitán Hitsugaya, no es cierto ? -le pregunto a Toushitro y este solo asintió apartando la mirada

-pues wow que cuidado que le da! mírela, esta paralizada... -se quejo Jinta

-PODRIAN PARAR YA? -grito Rukia -TODOS MENOS URAHARA, FUERA!-grito y todos salieron menos Toushiro, Rukia lo miro

-ella es mi responsabilidad-aclaro el por que de su presencia

-me gustaria decir que se lo toma enserio... partir de mañana no quiero que se separe a de Karin ni un centimetro, entendido? -pregunto

-no tengo por que seguir tus ordenes...

-oh no son mias son del comandante Yamamoto-respondio Rukia con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción

Toushiro solo se apoyo en la pared con enojo

respire hondo y empece a quedarme dormida de a poco

 **Ichigo POV ***

esto no debería estar pasando, ella no debería estar en este peligro, es solo una niña!

-calmate Ichigo me Regaño ...- Rukia

-voy a pedirle a yamamoto que me deje quedarme, kerin no esta segura con Toushiro

-capitan Kurosaki tranquilo, el capitan Hitsugaya puede hacerse cargo...-hablo mi teniente

-¿hacerse cargo?¿HACERSE CARGO? ACASO NO VISTE EL ESTADO DE KARIN-pregunte alterado

-solo calmate Ichigo, yo podría cuidarla- hablo Jintaa con un evidente tono pervertido, en segundos mi puño ya había impactado en su cabeza

-esta bien esta bien.-se rindio sobando el lugar afectado

-yo podría hacerlo -se ofreció Ikkoku,lo detalle

-no.

-por que no me dejas a mi? -pregunto ahora Renji, mire sus tatuajes en la cara

-no, ambos son muy raros.

estaba en lo cierto, si estos iban al instituto de Karin seguro pensarían que Karin estaba en una pandilla, ademas... ambos son muy mayores y podrían dar la impresión equivocada

maldita sea ese enano peloblanco es el único que se parece en edad a Karin...

 **Karin POV ***

desperte pero la parálisis no había desaparecido para nada, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Urahara hablando con Toushiro

mire a Toushiro fijamente y al momento se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, su mirada literalmente se calvo en el piso tratando de evitar a toda costa encontrarse con la mía, de verdad no entendía a Toushiro, es decir, se supone que ya habíamos arreglando ese asunto no? no tiene por que comportarse así

Urahara miro a Toushiro, se acerco un poco a el y le susurro algo que no logre escuchar, Toushiro solo se enfado y se fue a una esquina

-señorita Kurosaki parece que la parálisis no desaparecerá hasta mañana si que si quiere ir a su casa parpadee dos veces... -lo hice- bien entonces, capitán Hitsugaya podria por favor cagar a la señorita Kurosaki? -pregutno con una sonrisa que me estaba poniendo nerviosa

Toushiro se acerco y me cargo, me sonroje un poco pero era algo imperceptible

empezó a caminar y al salir todos nos miraron

-Urahara dijo que la parálisis no desaparecerá hasta mañana, ya puede ir a casa.-hablo con una voz muy seria -toma.-me entrego a Ichigo como si el cargarme le propusiera asco, me enoje pero no solo era enojo, era indignacion, estaba indignada, muy indignada

 **autora pov***

al llegar a la casa kurosaki Ichigo dejo a su hermana en su habitación,

-escucha karin, se que te estarás preguntando de que hablamos ahora pero solo fue una broma, ikkaku y yumichika te hicieron una broma, se pusieron unas mascaras para asustarte pero no contaron con que te asustaras tanto... les daré su merecido luego solo duerme...-la voz de Ichigo sonaba bastante nerviosa y Karin solo lo miraba mal

"enserio eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre Ichigo?"

penso la kurosaki molesta "hasta cuando me veras la cara de idiota?"la kurosaki disparaba sus pensamientos mientras que la ira se apoderaba de ella

Ichigo salio de la habitación de su hermana y al salir este se topo con cierto peliblanco que estaba apoyando el la pared este no espero a que el pelinaranjo hablara

-yo segui a Karin todo el tiempo.

-entonces por que termino así?-pregunto Ichigo enojado

-cuando la estaba siguiendo - respiro- intentaron atacarla yo los detuve antes de que ella se diera cuenta... pelee contra ellos para cuando terminesenti la presión espiritual de Abarai, corre hacia donde estaba pero ya se habia ido, fui a la tienda de Urahara y me dijeron que Karin había sido atacada...

su tono de voz era sincero a pesar de la seriedad con la que hablo, Ichigo repito hondo, no tenia de otra mas que creerle

-escucha Toushiro se que ya conocías a karin de antes así que dime... la odias? si es así entonces no debería estar a tu cuidado...

-no la odio.-repondio con rapidez el peliblanco, el pelinarajo lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero luego respiro

-solo asegúrate de que no le pase nada mas

-cuidare de ella... -aseguro el peliblanco

-dormiras en su armario si no te molesta, esta paralizada y necesito que alguien la vigile,lo haría yo pero tengo que ir con Urahara por un asunto de la sociedad de almas, los otros dormirán repartidos por toda la casa y harán rondas cada 9 horas... escuchare Toushiro, no quiero que te separes de ella partir de ahora...

-ya lo se Kuroski, esa es la Razón por que que el comandante me envío a mi...

el pelinaraja respiro hondo y bajo las escaleras mientras que el el peliblanco veía la puerta del cuarto de Karin

"karin... por que sera que cuando intento alejarme de ti solo termino acercándome mas..." penso el peliblanco que entro y se sorprendió al detallar un poco a la pelinegra, estaba un poco mas salida que de costumbre y sus mejillas no tenian ese pequeño sonrojo que siempre tenian

-quien esta allí?-pregutno la débil voz de karin, apenas y empezó a hablar

-soy yo...-hablo con tranquilidad el capitán

-que haces aqui ? -pregunto con debilidad

-se supone que tengo que cuidarte lo olvidas ?

-como se supone que tengo que tomar eso?-pregunto con ironía la pelinegra

-a que te refieres?-pregunto el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño

-solo olvidalo, ya llegaron los refuerzos, siéntete totalmente libre de irte

la Kurosaki no queria que Toushiro se fuera pero en ese momento no quería tenerlo cerca

-tengo ordenes Karin, el comandate Yamamoto me mando por que soy el mas parecido y capacitado para cuidarte

-parecido?-pregunto Karin confundida

-de edad... así pasare desapercibido

"oh... eso tiene sentido" penso la Kurosaki

-por cierto... -volvio a hablar el capitán -estas bien? -pregunto

-no preguntes si la respuesta no te interesa...

-si me interesa.


	9. Chapter 9

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

en el capitulo anterior...

-tengo ordenes Karin, el comandate Yamamoto me mando por que soy el mas parecido y capacitado para cuidarte

-parecido?-pregunto Karin confundida

-de edad... así pasare desapercibido

"oh... eso tiene sentido" penso la Kurosaki

-por cierto... -volvio a hablar el capitán -estas bien? -pregunto

-no preguntes si la respuesta no te interesa...

-si me interesa.

capitulo 9:

la Kurosaki rodo los ojos, aunque fuera palabras "significativas" si provenían del capitán peliblanco seguro las había malentendido

-como sea, puedes por favor irte?-pregunto de mal humor la pelinegra

-no, hoy dormire aqui...-hablo con tranquilidad el peliblanco y la Kurosaki lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco al notar que hablaba enserio lo miro con horror

-pero es que te volviste loco? en que momento se te safo una tuerca?-pregunto la Kurosaki y Toushiro solo rodo los ojos

-tu hermano me lo pidió.

 **Karin pov***

¿QUE?

-¿QUE? Ichigo prefiere morir antes de dejarme a solas con un chico.

-es mi trabajo lo olvidas?

-como digas...-respondi mientras que intentaba ponerme en pie pero no podía mover ni un músculo,nisiquiera podia mover la cabeza

.que intentas?-pregunto al sentir mi desesperación

-pues que parece que hago? intento levantarme

-estas loca? te lastimaras...

-mañana tengo partido, tengo que moverme!

-SI SIGUE ASI ACABARAS POR HACERTE DEMASIADO DAÑO! -grito enojado

-YA CALLATE!-grirte enojada mientras que me daba por vencida, respire hondo y me tranquilice

-dile a yuzu que venga...-hable de mal humor

-para que ?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-necesito que me ayude a ponerme el pijama,algún problema?-pregunto entre dientes la kurosakiy el peliblanco se sonrojo saliendo, minutos después apareció la rubia y el capitán los espero afuera

-me necesitabas karin-chan?-pregunto con una voz dulce

-necesito que me ayudes a cambiar...

-oh...-hablo extrañada-Ichigo me dijo que te habías excedido entrenando pero no sabia que nisiquiera te pudieras mover...

¿entrenado? ¿es enserio? ¿ES JODIDAMENTE ENSERIO?

-KARIN TODAVIA SIGUES USANDO ESAS VENDAS?-grito al quitarme la camisa

-Y TU COMO SABES ESO?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño, yuzu me termino de cambiar y vi a un gato negro aparecer por la ventana

-karin usar eso le hace daño a tu cuerpo... estas lastimandote...-escuche un miau -lo vez! hasta el gato esta de acuerdo conmigo!

-yuzu es mi problema no tuyo

-solo estoy preocupada!

-pues deja de preocuparte, es sencillo, solo... solo déjame en paz.

vi una lagrima caer de los ojos de yuzu y me maldije, me maldije como nunca

-yuzu person yo...-solo se paro y se fue corriendo

-eso fue un poco duro no crees?

-ahora no kon...

-oye es pijama no te queda un tanto...bueno

-callate.-gruni

yuzu me había puesto una pijama que me quedaba pequeña.

-dime kurosaki por que tu hermana salio corrie...-se paro en seco

-pero que haces maldito enano pervertido-kon se lanzo sobre toushiro y empezó a tratar de arañarle la cara

-AH! -Toushiro arrojo a kon por la ventana y la cerro

-¿pero que te pasa?-pregunte enojada - ¿y si se lastimó?

-es solo un alma mod.

-NO ES CIERTO-grite enojada -SI CON SE LASTIMÓ TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO HITSUGAYA.-amenace -no crei que lo quisieras tanto...

algo en la voz del Toushiro me sorprendió un poco

-como sea, largo, tengo sueño y YA DEJA DE MIRARME.-ordené enojada

-se te olvido que dormire en el armario?

mierda... olvide ese pequeño detalle...

-entonces entra al maldito armario y deja de mirarme enano pervertido...-rodo lo ojos y solo se dio la vuelta,empezó a caminar hasta el armario

mierda tengo frio... a ver karin piensa... ¿orgullo o morirte del hipotermia? jummm la hipotermia no es tan mala ¿verdad?

decidí morir del frio pero mis planes se vieron interrumpido por un estornudo

me pregunto por que estornudo tan nena, es decir no puedo estornudar con el típico achu,no yo tengo que estornudar con un chi,muy delicado para mi gusto...

-¿tienes frio?

-no.-otro estornudo

-si tenias frió por que no me avisaste? -pregunto enojado

-no tengo frio.

-karin estas temblando del frio... -recalcó mientras se acercaba a mi

 **NARRADOR OMNISIENTE**

el capitan se acerbo y tomo una manta que estaba a los pies de Karin, la arropo y se aseguro de que ya no tuviera mas frío pero al hacerlo un pensamiento se paso por la cabeza del capitán,pensamiento que decidió reprimir, mientras tato la Kurosaki se tornaba tan roja como un tomate

-mejor?-preguntó el peliblanco

-si... gracias...

el capitan fruncio el ceño al escuchar la voz de Karin, sonaba un tanto extraña

-estas bien?-preguntó

-si... entra al armario tengo sueño...

el capitan no entendia el raro comportamiento de la pelinegra pero decidió dejarlo pasar, el también estaba cansado...

la Kurosaki poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos mientras que el albino entraba al armario, antes de cerrarlo la miro dormir... parecía tan tranquila mientras dormía que casi parecía otra persona, pero lo que no sabia el capitán era que mientras que el la veía dormir en la mente de la kurosaki se estaba viviendo una situación bastante diferente

la peligra se encontraba en un extraño lugar que tenia dividido el cielo en dos partes "ya he estado aquí..." penso la kurosaki "pero... se ve algo diferente..."

era el mismo campo de futbol pero el cielo estaba dividido, una mitad era negra, no era un cielo nocturno... era pura oscuridad... no habían estrellas solo era oscuridad, densa oscuridad infinita

la otra mitad del cielo era tan clara que le ardían los ojos con solo intentar mirarla,lo raro era que no había sol... solo luz

por otro lado el campo también se veía diferente... estaba dividido al igual que el cielo solo que del lado del cielo oscuro era nieve, una nieve tan blanca y fría que parecía pintada... el otro lado del campo que estaba debajo de la mitad luminosa sorprendió un poco a karin... era lava... o algo parecido... las montañas que rodeaban el campo eran tan altas que apenas y podía ver la punta... las condiciones climáticas eran simplemente imposibles... Karin veía el hielo puro que caia con lentitud del cielo negro mientras que del cielo luminoso caían bolas de fuego... pero la sorpresa de Karin fue aun mayor cuando se dio cuenta que no sentía ni frío ni calor... se sentía en el clima perfecto

-al fin estas despertando nuestro poder... -escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-ya era hora... -escucho otra -miro hacia tras pero solo estaba la mujer con la que siempre soñaba... la mujer de cabello tan dorados que parecían blancos, o quizás blancos que parecían dorados? aun no logra decidirlo

-por que estoy aqui? que le paso a este lugar?-pregunto la Kurosaki

-no ha pasado nada solo esta mostrando su verdadera forma...sonrio la mujer

-de quien era la otra voz?-preguntó la Kurosaki

-aun no estas lista para saberlo... ella aun no se quiere mostrar ante ti...

-se que tu eres mi Zampakuto pero dime... por que no quieres decirme tu nombre?-pregunguntó con desespero -es por que soy débil?-pregunto la Kurosaki ignorando haber escuchado la otra voz

-es por que aun no estas lista...-de nuevo empezó a desaparecer

-ESPERA!-gritó pero le fue inútil, nisiquiera pudo hablar con ella

la Kurosaki despertó, estaba en su cama aun si poder moverse a las 3 de la mañana y tenia hambre... no es una bueno combinación

la peligra empezó a pensar en muchas cosas hasta que un pequeño recuerdo paso como un flash por su cabeza, el capitán diciendo todas esas cosas... era mejor no recordarlo... cerro los ojos y trato de dormir

 _FLASHBACK_

 _un peliblanco_ _caminaba por el césped de un capo de futbol... ya había anochecido mientras que esperaba que su plan funcionara... estaba en juego mucho pero la misión siempre era mas importante ... por su cabeza la sonrisa de una peligra lo hizo sentir todavía mas culpable... estaba apunto de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida... no solo pondría en riesgo la vida de un humano, estaba usando a su propia mejor amiga, un amiga por la que sentía mas que una simple amistad, empezó a recordad como empezó todo, ese día el llego al mundo humano por una misión, la mision de esperar el ataque enemigo, después de la traición de Aizen y el que los espadas atacaran la ciudad por primera vez la sociedad de almas lo envío para resguardar las vidas humanas, después de que el shinigami sustituto desapareciera para entrenar, no entendía por que estaba allí, ese pueblo parecía demasiado tranquilo, pero solo lo parecía, el propio albino había venido anteriormente a misiones, esto antes de convertirse en capitán, conocio a una anciana que podía ver espíritus... esta vez el capitán no podría visitarla... cuando iba caminando por una acera su caminata se vio interrumpida al escuchar unos gritos y de repente un balón de futbol llego hasta el, el capitán lo agarro y miro hacia donde supuso que estaba el causante de la gritería, se encontró con una humana de por lo menos 10 años de edad, con cabello muy negro y piel tan blanca como la nieve, quien diria que ese día empezaría todo, a medida en que el tiempo pasaba el capitán se intrigaba mas por la muchacha, de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en un partido de futbol para ayudar a la peligra, partido que termino con la victoria de estos pero justo al acabar el partido un menos grande los ataco, por supuesto el capitán acabo con este y se sorprendió al ver que la kurosaki lo miraba, su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando se entero que ella tenia conocimiento sobre los shinigamis y que podía ver espíritus, nada de esto tuvo sentido para el capitán hasta que esta le pregunto por su hermano, entonces fue cuando se entero de que esa joven era hermana del testarudo pelinaranja, el capitán por alguna razón termino por hacerse amigo de la peligra, ambos se llevaban muy bien, tenían demasiadas cosas en común, el capitán seguir intrigandose cada vez mas, el tiempo iba pasando y el capitán se sorprendía con el carisma de la pelinegra,gracias a esta olvidaba el tema de momo...y sin darse cuenta empezó a querer a la Kurosaki, no de una manera amorosa pero si de una manera especial, después de ola derrota de Aizen el capitán se vio obligado a volver a la sociedad de almas, se despidió de la Kurosaki, pero su amistad no termino allí, el capitán iba a visitar a la Kurosaki al mundo humano cada vez que podía y poco a poco el vinculo fue creciendo y se fue fortaleciendo, dos años pasaron así, Ichigo se fue a vivir a la sociedad de almas y el capitán fue el único que estuvo para Karin pero poco a poco el capitán empezó a darse cuenta de que tal vez el estaba empezando a sentir algo por la Kurosaki... empezó a reducir las visitas, pero su intención era dejar de ir a verla, lastimosamente siempre terminaba por volver al mundo humano... su preocupación empezó a crecer y fue entonces cuando lo enviaron al mundo humano de nuevo, su misión era encontrar a un hueco con gran poder, por alguna razón ese hueco solo atacaba a colegialas según el informe, en ese momento al capitán se le ocurrió el estupido plan que estaba por hacer en este momento, el motivo de este plan era alejarse por completo de Karin y para eso la usaría de sebo, después el le diría que solo la uso y ella ya no querría verlo mas, una parte de el estaba por morir, el le había prometido que la protegería ... en ese momento la preocupación empezó a salirse de las manos del albino, si Karin resultaba herida por ese estupido plan no se lo perdonaría jamas... sintió la presión espiritual de karin cerca y luego otra presión, era la del hueco, se maldijo al instante por haberle enviado ese mensaje... "ven al parque de siempre tengo que hablar contigo algo urgente" el capitán no pudo resistirse mas y fue al lugar a toda velocidad, vio a karin algo golpeada, acabo con el hollow y la miro, la culpa que sentía en ese momento no le permitio acercársele_

 _-wow Toushiro te debo una... estuvo cerca...-rio la peligra haciendo que la punzada de culpa del capitán aumentara-oye si que era cierto eso de que me protegerías... -le sonrío y de nuevo la punzada aumento - mañana cumplirás tu otra promesa verdad?-pregunto y de nuevo otra punzada_

 _-no._

 _-a que te refieres?-pregunto la Kurosaki sin entender_

 _-no voy a ir..._

 _-pero me lo prometiste..._

 _-termine mi misión no tengo nada mas que hacer en este mundo.-sentencio con una mascara de frialdad_

 _-de que hablas?_

 _-hablo de que fuiste un buen sebo... ahora que el hueco esta muerto no tengo por que seguir aparentando ser tu amigo..._

 _-sebo? que tornillo se te saco ahora?-preguntó_

 _-ese hueco que acabo de matar era la única razón por la que yo venia aquí... ahora que esta muerto no necesito utilizarte mas..._

 _-utilizarme? dime Toushiro ese hollo te golpeo en la cabeza o algo?-pregunto ya algo enojada_

 _-no, kurosaki que es lo que no entiendes? que mas podría venir a hacer un shinigami como yo a este mundo? no te creíste eso de que éramos amigos verdad?-pregunto odiando a si mismo al ver la cara de la Kurosaki_

 _-que tonterías estas diciendo? Toushiro tu eres mi mejor amigo..._

 _-LLAMAME CAPITAN HITSUGAYA! que una simple humana como tu llame así a un capitán de la sociedad de almas... que escoria mas irrespetuosa..._

 _-si es una broma te advierto que no es nada graciosa Toushiro..._

 _-una broma? por que haría yo una broma? ya acabe mi misión, no tengo por que seguir fingiendo que me agradas... te lo explico para que lo entiendas kurosaki, mi misión era matar a ese hollow que por alguna razón esta detrás de colegialas con una energía espiritual sobresaliente, tu eras la presa perfecta para el, solo tuve que ponerte de carnada, gracias por hacer mi trabajo mas fácil...-el capitán no terminó por que la Kurosaki la haba dando una gran bofetada que había echo arder su mejilla como nunca, al ver la cara de la kurosaki al capitán se le estrujo algo dentro,esa cara nunca la había visto en ella, ella era fuerte, nunca dejaba que sus emociones de tristeza y soledad salieran a la luz pero esta vez podía verlas a la perfeccion, los ojos cristalizados que se negaban a dejar salir lagrimas, la expresión de decepción y angustia... el capitán se derrumbo, el había causado eso..._

 _-enotces debo asumir que no cumplirás tu promesa mañana?-pregunto y el capitán estaba apunto de ceder pero no lo hizo - no hay problema... -la kurosaki se dio la vuelta mientras que sentía como se rompía en pedazos como nunca_

 _\- puedo visitar la tumba de mi madre el año que viene... -susurro y empezó a correr,el capitán quizo detenerla pero se detuvo a si mismo mientras que empezaba a llover_

 _la promesa de acompañarla a la tumba de su madre no se cumpliria nunca..._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_


	10. Chapter 10

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

en el capitulo anterior...

 _-LLAMAME CAPITAN HITSUGAYA! que una simple humana como tu llame así a un capitán de la sociedad de almas... que escoria mas irrespetuosa..._

 _-si es una broma te advierto que no es nada graciosa Toushiro..._

 _-una broma? por que haría yo una broma? ya acabe mi misión, no tengo por que seguir fingiendo que me agradas... te lo explico para que lo entiendas kurosaki, mi misión era matar a ese hollow que por alguna razón esta detrás de colegialas con una energía espiritual sobresaliente, tu eras la presa perfecta para el, solo tuve que ponerte de carnada, gracias por hacer mi trabajo mas fácil...-el capitán no terminó por que la Kurosaki la haba dando una gran bofetada que había echo arder su mejilla como nunca, al ver la cara de la kurosaki al capitán se le estrujo algo dentro,esa cara nunca la había visto en ella, ella era fuerte, nunca dejaba que sus emociones de tristeza y soledad salieran a la luz pero esta vez podía verlas a la perfeccion, los ojos cristalizados que se negaban a dejar salir lagrimas, la expresión de decepción y angustia... el capitán se derrumbo, el había causado eso..._

 _-enotces debo asumir que no cumplirás tu promesa mañana?-pregunto y el capitán estaba apunto de ceder pero no lo hizo - no hay problema... -la kurosaki se dio la vuelta mientras que sentía como se rompía en pedazos como nunca_

 _\- puedo visitar la tumba de mi madre el año que viene... -susurro y empezó a correr,el capitán quizo detenerla pero se detuvo a si mismo mientras que empezaba a llover_

 _la promesa de acompañarla a la tumba de su madre no se cumpliria nunca..._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

capitulo 10:

Toushiro despertó con la respiración apresurada, otra vez había soñado con lo mismo...

salio del armario frotándose los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por la ventana,el peliblanco miro el reloj que estaba en la pared

-las 6 de la mañana... -susurro y miro a la Kurosaki que aun parecía dormida pero algoen su sueño no iba bien, el capitán noto que la Kurosaki fruncía el ceño y susurraba cosas sin sentido, el capitán se acerco un poco a la pelinegray logro escuchar algo de lo que susurraba

-dejame... suéltame yukio...no quiero... déjame!-la voz de karin empezaba a sonar mas alto, el capitán inspecciono la cara de Karin y frunció el ceño

"esta teniendo una pesadilla..."

-y..yuzu... YUZU!-grito entre sueños

-Karin...-el capitan intento despertarla pero Karin no despertaba, el capitán decidió moverla un poco para que despertara pero al intentar tocarla Karin dio un brinco y desperto de golpe, estaba muy asustada

"Karin estaba temblando, pero con que diablos estaba soñando?" pensó el capitán

-Karin estas bien?-pregunto con cautela el peliblanco, la Kurosaki lo miro y antes de responder trago saliva

-s...si-tartamudeo

-quieres un vaso de agua?-preguntó y la pelinegra lo miro y negó

el capitan la ignoro y fue a buscar el vaso con agua, se acerco a ella y la miro, parecía igual de asustada

-toma... se lo extendió, ella lo tomo y respiro hondo para luego empezar a tomas agua

-te desperte?-pregunto por lo bajo y el capitán negó

-por que estas así de alterada? que soñaste?-pregunto preocupado, al ver la cara de la Kurosaki se arrepintió de haber preguntado

-me desperte cerca de las 3 de la mañana por que había tenido un sueño raro... luego dormí de nuevo y entonces fue cuando soñé... -trago saliva- soñé con la muerte de... con las muertes de...- la Kurosaki empezó a temblar

-con las muertes de quien Karin?-pregunto el capitán con seriedad pero al momento se maldijo por a ver tenido tan poco tacto, Karin respiro hondo y se tapo la boca con la mano temblorosa

el capitan solo la abrazó y espero que amenos eso pudiera calmarla un poco...

el temblor de Karin seguia y eso empezó a preocupar al capitán

-soñe con la muerte de todos... -susurro con nerviosismo la pelinegra mientras se aferraba a la camisa del peliblanco

-Karin solo fue un sueño... tranquilízate...

-no fue un simple sueño...-lo miro a los ojos y este se sorprendió al ver en ese estado a Karin

-Karin...

-vi como morian mi padre...mi hermano... mi hermana... y tu-susurro y el capitán la abrazo -todos morían por mi culpa... -susurro abrazándose mas al capitán

el capitan se sorprendio a un mas...

karin poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en el pecho del capitán

"karin... no entiendo por que sigues causándome la misma sensación..." penso el capitán

la miro durante mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a quedarse dormido pero cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido pero antes de quedarse completamente dormido cierto gato le callo en la cara

-APARTATE DE KARIN MALDITO COPO DE NIEVE PERVERTIDO!-empezo a gritar pero el capitán lo agarro con rapidez y estudio la cara de Karin y suspiro aliviado

-pero que mierda te pasa Kon? Karin apenas y se pudo quedar dormida!-le amenazo

-me pasa que tu te estas aprovechando de ella!

-no sabes nada! -gruño

-se lo suficiente!

-callate! la vas a despertar!

-toushiro...-susurro Karin entre sueños provocando un leve sonrojo en el el capitán mientras que cierto gato ardía de la furia-no te mueras... por favor...

el capitan miro a Karin

-no voy a morir...le susurro y la Kurosaki inconscientemente lo abrazo aun mas

-alejate de ella!

-escuchame maldito gato... la despiertas y de ti no quedara ni la piel...-le amenazo llegando a asustar un poco a Kon pero se mantuvo firme

-se lo dire a ichigo si no te alejas de ella...-gruño pero se callo al instante

-kon?-pregunto adormilada la Kurosaki

-ya despertaste... resulta...

-Kon no estas herido verdad?-pregunto preocupada interrumpiendo al gato

-estoy bien no te preocupes...-susurro al ver las ojeras y el rostro pálido de la Kurosaki

-que bueno...-la Kurosaki miro al capitán algo avergonzada

-estas mejor?-preguntó

-si... gracias... -susurro y se puso en pie respiro hondo-mierda el partido... -suusurro y empezó a correr por todo el lugar, busco su uniforme y su tenis, se metió al baño con rapidez y se dio una ducha, se cambio y salio con rapidez dejando al capitán algo preocupado

Karin corrio todo lo que pudo y llego al campo de futbol sus amigos ya estaban allí, se acerco a ellos y empezó su calentamiento

-Kurosaki-san cuanto tiempo sin verte...

-oh hola kou -le saludo sin dejar de hacer sus calentamientos

-sigues igual que la ultima vez... un hombre en todo sentido...

-y tu sigues igual de niña... por que no me dejas en paz? el partido aun no empieza así que si quieres una paliza espera hasta el...-amenazo al capitán del otro equipo

-como siempre una fiera...-rio y la miro -esta vez ganaremos nosotros... el campeonato nacional será nuestro...

-umm donde había escuchado eso antes...-respiro con aire pensativo- ah cierto... tu lo dijiste... antes de tu derrota hace 2 años...-rio la peligra mientras que aquel peliverde se iba enojado

el publico ya había empezado a sentarse en las graderías, la Kurosaki nisiquiera las miro pues sabia a la perfección que no habría nadie que viniera a verla...

-oye karin... ese no es tu hermano? -pregunto el del afro momentos antes de empezar el partido, la Kurosaki miro a la gradería y se sorprendió al instante, no solo su hermano estaba alli, también estaba su hermana y su padre incluso Toushiro estaba allí...

"esto fue obra tuya verdad Toushiro..."

-wow Karin estas sonriendo!

-ya cállate- golpeo a un rubio

-bien que empiece la masacre...-susurro la Kurosaki

el partido inicio y por alguna razón Karin se sentía muy bien esa mañana... estaba feliz...

el partido acabo con la victoria del equipo de Karin como era de esperarse

-iremos a las nacionales! -gritaron alegres

la Kurosaki estaba apunto de decir algo pero un garganta se abrió, miro a su familia y empezó a correr, si la buscaban a ella entonces solo tenia que alejarse de los que amaba así no les pasaría nada...

-Karin-chan!

-yuzu!- susurró asustada al ver a su hermana llegar a su lado

-vamos a casa juntas!-le sonrío

-las acompaño... -hablo un peliblanco apareciendo detrás de yuzu

Karin lo miro y este asintió

-seguro!-sonrio la rubia

"un alma mod..." penso la Kurosaki

miro a su alrededor tratando de ver que pasaba pero solo vio a Toushiro y todos los demás shinigamis peleando con los invasores

-vamonos... -hablo Karin tomando a Yuzu de la mano y empezando a correr

-KARIN POR QUE CORRES?-pregunto la rubia muy cansada

-mierda...- no respondió a la pregunta de su hermana por que vio a un arrancar acercarse a gran velocidad, el gigai de Toushiro se apresuro a tratar de ganar algo de tiempo mientras que Karin corria para tratar de esconder a Yuzu

-a donde vas? estas huyendo de nosotros?

-mierda nos alcanzaron...-maldijo la Kurosaki

-de que hablas Karin? yo no veo a nadie...

en ese instante Yuzu callo al suelo inconsciente por un golpe que salio de la nada

-YUZU!-grito preocupada la peligra y sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su cuerpo y empuño su zampakuto aunque no sabia de donde provenían los ataques...

-APARECE COBARDE!-grito consumida por la ira pero solo recibió otro golpe

-no seria así de altanera en tu lugar niñita...

"esa voz... esa voz es la de mi sueño... "penso Karin asustada y buscó de donde provenía la voz

-estas en desventaja niñita...

-quien eres?

-tu ya lo sabes... después de todo... soy yo con quien sueñas no?...-rió

-estas manipulando mis sueños?

-vaya parece que la niñita es inteligente... -de repente apareció detrás de karin

-que es lo que quieres? -preguntó enojada dándose la vuelta tratando de cortarlo pero le fue imposible

-es muy fácil... por alguna extraña razón el amo quiere tu poder... no entiendo por que, es decir nisiquiera eres capaz de proteger a tu hermana...

la Kurosaki se dio la vuelta con rapidez pero no logro detenerlo, en el ultimo segundo una explosión dentro de ella le hizo aumentar su velocidad y ponerse entre Yuzu y el atacante

-la tocas y te arrepentirás...-amenazo la Kurosaki y el atacante rio, la golpeo con su Zampakuto mientras reía mas fuerte a cada intento de la Kurosaki

-eres tan debil... si quieres poder solo ven conmigo... yo te puedo dar poder...

-jamas! -Karin intento atacarlo pero solo recibió mas golpes que la dejaron en el suelosin poder moverse, no podía ponerse en pie, su cuerpo estaba tan herido que nisiquiera reaccionaba a lo que ordenaba su cerebro

-vendras conmigo... y sera por tu propia voluntad...-rio y se acerco a Yuzu, a cada paso que daba sentía la impotencia, no podía proteger a su propia hermana, por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era la verdadera desesperación, una desesperación que no la dejaba respirar, el ver como se acercaba a Yuzu y ella sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, ansiaba poder... eso era cierto...

-si quieres poder ven conmigo... -susurro el hombre mientras que se preparaba para matar a Yuzu-sentiras la impotencia y la deseperancion de no poder hacer nada contra un enemigo superior...

la peligra sentia sus ojos húmedos de la rabia y el miedo... impotencia, un montón de emociones que no podía controlar, el retas de Karin empezó a peder el control mientras que la zampakuto de aquel espada se acercaba mas a su hermana

-NO,ALEJATE DE ELLA.-grito poniéndose en pie pero solo se gano otro golpe con una fuerza que la hizo volar hasta estrellarse con un edificio, Karin escupir sangre mientras que el espada la pateaba hasta el suelo de nuevo, justo al lado de su hermana

-veras como tu hermana muere... quiero ver esa expresión de nuevo en tu rostro... esa de miedo,ira e impotencia... que expresión mas exquisita...-de nuevo se preparo a atacar a yuzu y el cuerpo de la Kurosaki se interpuso entre la zampakuto y su hermana, afortunadamente utilizo su zampakuto para detener un poco el ataque, de nuevo fue golpeada pero nos novio, resistir el golpe pr que sabia que el moverse significaría la muerte de su hermana, cuando la Kurosaki lo creía todo perdido en ese momento un peliblanco golpeo al arrancar y miro a Karin con preocupación, esta callo al suelo sin fuerzas ya que hasta ahora solo la había mantenido en pie su fuerza de voluntad

-Toushiro...-susurro y el capitan se acerco para tratar de ayudarla pero el espada se lo impidió

-parece que el capitan se dio cuenta de nuestra pequeña distracción...

-no fue difícil... el que de repente atacaran sin ningún tipo de plan... era bastante sospecho, piensa mejor tu estrategia- la voz del capitán era tan fria que el espada rio

-parece que el capitan esta interesado en la niñita...-sus zampakuto chocaron con fuerza y velocidad mientras que poco a poco Kurosaki fue perdiéndola conciencia

-parece que se me acabo el tiempo... tarde o temprano ella vendrá con nosotros y por su propia voluntad...-anuncio el espada antes de desaparecer

(...)

"así que de nuevo aqui... pero no había nadie... esas voces... parecían 4 personas pelando... "pensó la Kurosaki

intentó buscar de donde provenianlas voces y vio unas sombras, all instante dos de las 4 figuras desaparecieron

miro a las dos personas frente a ella, una de ellas era la mujer que siempre veía en mis sueños la otra era casi igual a ella solo que esta tenia el cabello negro como la mitad del cielo, como mi cabello, su piel era tan blanca que parecía nieve y tenia un aura destilaba oscuridad muy diferente a la otra mujer que destilaba luz y una calidez placentera, sus rostros eran iguales, amabas eran muy hermosas

-Karin, ¿como te encuentras?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios casi blancos con una sonrisa

-bien... creo-respondio con inseguridad sin dejar de mirar a la peligra con curiosidad, esta la veía con molestia y enojo

-¿quien es ella?-preguntó confundida

-ya deberías saberlo- hablo por primera vez la peligra,su tono de voz frío casi tanto como el de Karin cuando estaba enojada

-escuche otras voces...-Karin miro a su alrededor -¿quienes eran?

-lo descubrirás pronto...-hablaron al tiempo y a Karin se le erizo la piel "¿como es posible que sean tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes?"pensó la Kurosaki

-diganmelo...

-creo que en el fondo ya lo sabes...-respondio la rubia

-de que hablas?-pregunto confundida la Kurosaki

-¿como les posible que no te dieras cuenta aun?-pregunto algo enojada la mujer de cabello negro

-calmate...-le regaño la rubia

algo en esas mujeres le resultaba familiar a Karin solo que no lograba descubrir

-se que tu eres mi zampakuto pero... quien eres tu?-le preguntó Karin a la pelinegra

-bien es todo,como es posible que una niña tenga nuestros poderes?-se pregunto consternada, de repente empezaron a desaparecer

-esperen! ESPEREN! A QUE TE REFIERES?

Karin desperto en su habitación, miro su cuerpo,no estaba herida..."que raro... seguro fue orihime..." pensó, se sentó en su cama mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día...la imagen de Yuzu inconsciente hizo que Karin se estremesiera

 **KARIN POV***

puse A Yuzu en peligro... por mi culpa Yuzu...si no fuera por Toushiro...Yuzu estaría muerta... pormi debilidad...

-por ser tan debil...-cerre los puños mientras sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir-fue mi culpa...

"si quieres poder ven conmigo..." esas malditas palabras no dejaban de rondar por mi cabeza... no puedo creer que por un segundo lo consideré...

no soporto mas esto...

me puse en pie y tome algo de ropa... tome una hoja y un bolígrafo, escribí un mensaje rápido y salí de mi casa haciendo que mi reatsu desapareciera... corrí lo mas rápido que pude y cuando llega a mi destino respire

-señorita Kurosaki... ya se estaba tardando... que la trae por estos rumbos?-preguntó el sombrerero con una sonrisa

-se que solo me haz enseñado como disminuir mi reatsu... quiero que me entrenes enserio...

-cuanto poder quiere señorita Kurosaki?-preguntó con curiosidad

-el suficiente para proteger a mi familia... -respondí casi sin pensar, el me miro impresionado - pero como voy a proteger a mi familia si nisiquiera soy capaz de protegerme a mi misma...-susurre con enojo mientras que apretaba los puños

-señorita Kurosaki... usted y su hermano son muy parecidos... solo que usted es mucho mas perceptiva y mas inteligente... sígame señorita Kurosaki... -el sombrerero se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar -la entrenare de verdad... no me hago responsable de que muera intentando ser mas fuerte...

respire hondo

tengo que volverme mas fuerte...


	11. Chapter 11

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

en el capitulo anterior...

 **KARIN POV***

puse A Yuzu en peligro... por mi culpa Yuzu...si no fuera por Toushiro...Yuzu estaría muerta... por mi debilidad...

-por ser tan debil...-cerre los puños mientras sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir-fue mi culpa...

"si quieres poder ven conmigo..." esas malditas palabras no dejaban de rondar por mi cabeza... no puedo creer que por un segundo lo consideré...

no soporto mas esto...

me puse en pie y tome algo de ropa... tome una hoja y un bolígrafo, escribí un mensaje rápido y salí de mi casa haciendo que mi reatsu desapareciera... corrí lo mas rápido que pude y cuando llega a mi destino respire

-señorita Kurosaki... ya se estaba tardando... que la trae por estos rumbos?-preguntó el sombrerero con una sonrisa

-se que solo me haz enseñado como disminuir mi reatsu... quiero que me entrenes enserio...

-cuanto poder quiere señorita Kurosaki?-preguntó con curiosidad

-el suficiente para proteger a mi familia... -respondí casi sin pensar, el me miro impresionado - pero como voy a proteger a mi familia si nisiquiera soy capaz de protegerme a mi misma...-susurre con enojo mientras que apretaba los puños

-señorita Kurosaki... usted y su hermano son muy parecidos... solo que usted es mucho mas perceptiva y mas inteligente... sígame señorita Kurosaki... -el sombrerero se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar -la entrenare de verdad... no me hago responsable de que muera intentando ser mas fuerte...

respire hondo

tengo que volverme mas fuerte...

capitulo 11:

(momentos antes de que Karin se despertara y fuera donde urahara)

cierto capitán estaba en una esquina de la habitación sin poder apartar la mirada de la peligra que estaba inconsciente...

se acerco a ella y la miro de cerca, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado unos segundos después... gracias a orihime sus heridas habían sanado pero eso no disminuia la culpa que sentía... el capitán no soportaba ver a Karin herida, no quería nisiquiera imaginar que le había hecho ese espada antes de que llegara, el solo pensar en eso hacia que su retas se elevara y que la habitación se sintiera muy fría, su retasu parece seguir creciendo del enojo pero la pelinegra empezó a temblar del frío provocando que el capitán se sintiera mas culpable y que controlara su reatsu, se sentó en el suelo y la miro fijamente al rostro, parecía algo enojada "con que estará soñando?" se pregunto mentalmente el capitán pero sonrío al pensar que Karin se peleaba hasta en sueños, en un pequeño impulso acerco su mano al rostro de la Kurosaki y aparto unos mechones de su rostro con suma delicadeza, su piel era tan suave que el capitán sonrío, era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por un impulso, acaricio su mejilla y no pudo evitar sonreír

-capitan Hitsugaya Ichigo quiere...-el capitan se quedo de piedra al escuchar que entraba alguien, se alejo como pudo y miro a la enana peligra que lo veía atónita, el capitán se sonrojo como un adorno de navidad mientras que ella solo seguir en shock

-Kuchiki solo... solo le tomaba la temperatura...-penso rapido y Rukia lo miro con una ceja levantada, el capitán trago en seco

Rikia sonrío, "quien lo diria... el capitán de hielo sintiendo algo por una humana... hasta se sonrojo"penso la Kuchiki con gracia "si Ichigo se entera... "penso y solo una risita

-vaya capitan Hitsugaya... no sabia que la temperatura se tomara de una forma tan cariñosa...

-no tenias un mensaje de Kurosaki? -preguntó malhumorado provocando una risa de Rukia

-si, quiere hablar con usted... dijo que fuera a la azotea... pero si quiere le digo que...

-ahoratelo Kuchiki...-gruño el peliblanco saliendo por la ventana, Rukia solto una risita un poco mas fuerte y salio de la habitación de Karin

-¿que quieres Kurosaki?-pregunto algo enojado

-Toushiro tu crees que Karin este segura aquí?-pregunto inseguro y el peliblanco respiro hondo

-la verdad...no, por mas que este detrás de Karin todo el día siempre habrán enemigos que lograran retrasarme... ese pequeño retraso... por muy minúsculo que sea puede...

-lo se...-no lo dejo terminar-y si yo los sigo? es decir... puedo...

-Kurosaki nisiquiera puedes esconder tu reatsu... Karin no es tonta... ella se daría cuenta

-por que todo es tan difícil...-maldijo el pelinaranja -Karin es solo una niña no tiene que estar en este peligro!-gruño repleto de ira

-el mundo no es justo Kurosaki...-el capitan penso en voz alta

-PERO POR QUE A ELLA?-pregunto enojado

\- CREES QUE A MI ME GUSTA QUE ESTE EN ESTA SITUACION?-grito enojado el peliblanco sorprendiendo al pelinaranja

-un minuto... y a ti por que te importa? es decir... ahora que lo pienso por que la llamas Karin? por que dejas que te llame toushiro? enano peliblanco mas te vale que no te guste mi hermana!

y asi empezó la gritería de ichigo pero el capitán peliblanco lo hizo callar

-el reatsu de Karin...NO ESTA!-grito asustando el peliblanco, bajo a la habitación de Karin

ya no estaba...

tomó la nota

y empezó a maldecir ichigo llego a su lado y tomo la nota

"volveré en unos dias, no se preocupen en buscarme, estaré bien"

-PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDE SU SITUACION?-grito el pelinaraja

-como va a entender "su situación si nunca le haz dicho nada...-la voz del peliblanco sono con cierto rencor

el sabia perfectamente que Karin entendía su situación pero por alguna razón en su mente crea que esto tenia que ver con ivhigo

-ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTO ES MI CULPA?

-solo digo que si confiaras en ella tal vez no se sentiría tan apartada!

-Y QUIEN DICE QUE SE SIENTE ASI?

-de verdad no conoces ni un poco a tu hermana...-el capitán salio de la habitación de Karin dispuesto dejar de perder el tiempo e ir a buscarla...

"donde te mitiste Karin..."penso después de buscarla por 4 horas seguidas

(...)

-llevamos así alrededor de 15 horas señorita Kurosaki, ¿segura que no quiere descansar?-pregunto Urahara pero al instante guardo silencio

karin sintió como si un tapon saliera volando en su interior como si no pudiera soportar la presión,urahara se apresuro en crear una barrera con beninjime , de repente Karin gritó mientras que empezaba a sentir ese mismo dolor en su pecho

"acaso... imposible... acaso tiene dos Zampakuto?"penso urahara pero en ese momento Karin miro su pecho

"de nuevo... esto es... otra zamapakuto?"

la presión espiritual de Karin empezó se multiplico mientras que la empuñadura estaba saliendo,la tomo y la empezó a sacar con una mano ya que en la otra tenia su otra Zampakuto que empezó a a brillar como la primera vez que Karin la vio

el dolor que sentia la Kurosaki la estaba matando pero no solto la empuñadura y poco a poco se fue revelando una Zapakuto totalmente negra

\- destroza el mundo " _yamitohikari"_

el poder espiritual de karin explotó destrozando todo a su paso...

después de la explosión de poder karin callo de rodillas al suelo

"de nuevo aqui... ya se me esta haciendo costumbre" penso la kurosaki pero miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con las dos gemelas opuestas

-al fin dijiste nuestros nombres!-exclamo alegre la rubia

-ya era hora! -regaño la pelinegra

-es hora de enseñarle a usarnos!-hablo emocionada la rubia

-a que te refieres?-pregunto la kurosaki confundida, la mujer del cabellos negros la miro con enojo y respiro ya harta de la ignorancia de Karin

-no somos Zampakutos normales Karin...-la voz fría de la pelinegra capto la atención de karin

-para ser mas especificas... -empezo la rubia -somos luz y oscuridad...

al ver la cara de desconsierto de Karin la peligra respiro exasperada

-por ejemplo, yo soy calor y ellas es frío-empezo la rubia con alegría

-ella es fuego y yo hielo-le siguió la pelinegra

-no lo entiendo!

-a ver Karin... mientras que una Zampakuto normal tiene solo una habilidad nosotras tenemos distintas...somos polos opuestos-aclaro lo mas simple que pudo la pelinegra -puedes usarnos como se te ocurra solo tenemos una limitación

-cual? -pregunto la Kurosaki

-por ejemplo no pues usar el calor con ella o el frío conmigo en un ataque-explico la rubia

-somos hasta felicidad y tristeza, odio y amor pero aun no estas lista para usar esas habilidades... te consumirían

-diablos esto es demasiado... -se dio por vencida la Kurosaki

-mi nombre es hikarihime y el de ella es yamihime... pero cuando nos invoques no nos invoques separadas por eso di siempre yamitohime, el lado oscuro de tu mundo interno es de ella,el que esta lleno de hielo básicamente y el mio es el claro...

-diablos esto es demasiado...

-te lo explicara mejor el sombrerero...-aseguro la rubia mientras que poco a poco se desvanecian, Karin salio de su mundo interno pero al instante se mareo

y empezó a ver todo borroso, miro sus Zampakutos pero parecían simples espadas ordinarias,miro a urahara que parecía sorprendido, extasiado e intrigado todo eso con una mirada de curiosidad y su típica sonrisa en la cara

su vista se nublaba y callo al suelo inconsciente mientras que urahara y tesai se miraban sin entender que era lo que acaba de suceder

(...)

Karin despertó algo mareada, trato de acostumbrarse a la luz

-señorita Kurosaki parece que ya despertó... -la voz de urahara hizo que Karin se sentara

-si...

-tiene una Zampakuto muy interesante señorita Kurosaki...

-aun no entiendo mucho de lo que paso... por que me desmaye urahara? que me paso?

-FUE ASOMBROSO!bueno aun que casi matas a urahara y tesai,hasta yo sentí tu presión espiritual y nisiquiera estaba en el sótano,urubú incluso se desmayo aunque yo no puedo decir por que también cai al fuelo... tienes suerte de que tesai haya puesto barreras esconde retas por todos lados ...pero en resumen FUE ASOMBROSO -hablo Jinta emocionado

-¿que? ¿de que hablas Jinta? ¿como yo voy a hacer algo así? -pregunto confundida

-te subestimas a ti misma Karin... -hablo yoruichi entrando

-yoruichi yo soy debil.. es imposible que yo...

-tu poder aun no ha despertado señorita Kurosaki de hecho apenas esta empezando a despertar...-hablo urahara con una sonrisa que ponía de los nervios a Karin, el hecho de que esto le parezca interesante le causaba escalofríos

-¿como es?-pregunto sin poder resistirse el sombrerero con cierto brillo en los ojos

-aun no lo entiendo del todo... solo se que aparte de mi Zampakuto escucho otras voces...-hablo pensativa

-¿como son?-pregunto acercándose con intriga

-no lo se...pero...-hablo insegura

-pero? -insistio el sombrerero

-bueno... es que yamitohikari es diferente a otras Zampakutos según ellas me explicaron

-¿ellas? ¿son mujeres?-pregunto y Karin asintió

-pero... son opuestas es decir... son gemelas pero son opuestas es como...

-ging gang?-pregunto urahara aun mas intrigado

-algo así... es decir...me explicaron algo así pero no lo entiendo muy bien, según ellas son cualquier cosa mientras sean opuestas, fuego o hielo, frío o calor,luz o oscuridad...incluso... -Karin titubeo- ellas me dijeron que también son tristeza o alegría, odio o amor, la luz se llama hikairhime y la oscuridad se llama yamihime...

-princesa de la luz y princesa de la oscuridad... pueden controlar las emociones? son luz o oscuridad...quiero que las liberes de nuevo!-pidio emocionado, casi parecía loco y su sonrisa lo hacia parecer mas un científico loco

-ya basta urahara pareces Mayuri!-lo regaño yoruichi

-pero es que...

-pero es que nada!-lo calló y miro a Karin con seriedad - Karin es hora de que tu entrenamiento se ponga serio...-la voz de Yoruichi sino tan seria que hasta Urahara dejo de sonreír y asintió

Karin se puso en pie y la siguió

-Karin te presento al excapitan del escuadran de kido, tesai, se que ya tenias tus sospechas pero es mejor dejar todo claro desde el principio... el ex capitán y fundador del escuadrón de investigacion y desarrollo,Kiske urahara y yo ex capitana del segundo escuadrón y ex comandante de las fuerzas especiales de la sociedad de almas... desde ahora somos tus maestros.

...

*yamitohikari : oscuridad y luz o luz y oscuridad

*yamihime: princesa de la oscuridad

*hikarihime: princesa de la luz

*benihime: princesa carmesí


	12. Chapter 12

**La promesa (hitsukarin)**

 **N/A:**

HOLA! disculpen las tardanza, las fiestas me tuvieron bastante ocupada sin poder subir, pero he vuelto, y como un pequeño regalo de navidad hice este cap mas largo, es un cap esperado por que ya era hora! jajajajajaj en fin feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo también atrasado.

en el capitulo anterior...

-ging gang?-pregunto urahara aun mas intrigado

-algo así... es decir...me explicaron algo así pero no lo entiendo muy bien, según ellas son cualquier cosa mientras sean opuestas, fuego o hielo, frío o calor,luz o oscuridad...incluso... -Karin titubeo- ellas me dijeron que también son tristeza o alegría, odio o amor, la luz se llama hikairhime y la oscuridad se llama yamihime...

-princesa de la luz y princesa de la oscuridad... pueden controlar las emociones? son luz o oscuridad...quiero que las liberes de nuevo!-pidio emocionado, casi parecía loco y su sonrisa lo hacia parecer mas un científico loco

-ya basta urahara pareces Mayuri!-lo regaño yoruichi

-pero es que...

-pero es que nada!-lo calló y miro a Karin con seriedad - Karin es hora de que tu entrenamiento se ponga serio...-la voz de Yoruichi sino tan seria que hasta Urahara dejo de sonreír y asintió

Karin se puso en pie y la siguió

-Karin te presento al excapitan del escuadran de kido, tesai, se que ya tenias tus sospechas pero es mejor dejar todo claro desde el principio... el ex capitán y fundador del escuadrón de investigacion y desarrollo,Kiske urahara y yo ex capitana del segundo escuadrón y ex comandante de las fuerzas especiales de la sociedad de almas... desde ahora somos tus maestros.

capitulo 12:

habían pasado dos semanas desde que Karin empezó su entrenamiento, el progreso de Karin dejo a sus 3 maestros sorprendidos, el potencial que poseía era inigualable

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio

-si...

-Ichigo me matara si se entera Urahara...

-¿le tienes miedo a Ichigo?-preguntó burlona la pelinegra

-Karin-san sera mejor que no lo porvoques...-hablo Jinta apareciendo al lado de Karin

-esta bien lo haré...-se rindió el rubio -por cierto... kurosaki mi nombre es hirako... Hirako Sinji

-si si si... empezamos con el entrenamiento o no? -pregunto aburrida la pelinegra

Sinaí refiero profundo tratando de tranquilizarse

-ven comigo antes de que me arrepienta...-susurro el rubio saliendo del sótano, urahara y los demás lo siguieron

-gracias por todo yoruichi-sensei, urahara... -la pelinegra les sonrio

-vuelve cuando quieras, esta es tu casa- se despidió el sombrero que en tan poco tiempo había logrado encariñarse con la pelinegra

\- no te pongas tan nostálgico urahara...-le regaño la morena- no olvides tu traje, aunque no lo necesitas por que el control de tu reatsu es perfecto no como el idiota de tu hermano... en fin... sigue entrando... todavía puedes volverte mucho mas fuerte y recuerda...por ningún motivo uses las liberaciones de tus zampakutos... mucho menos el banaki... sabes que tu zampakuto es especial así que ten cuidado con todos a tu alrededor si lo utilizas, pero lo tienes terminalmente prohibido en este mundo...

-si sensei...-hablo Karin con algo de pereza

-bien eso es todo... pero sigue entrando tu velocidad... aun puedes ser mas veloz...

-si sensei

-cuidate...-sonrio y Karin le sonrió de vuelta

-donde esta tesai?-pregunto la Kurosaki buscándolo con la mirada

-esta llorando, dice que eres primera alumna y que por mucho la mejor exponente de kido que ha conocido...

-queria despedirme de el pero bueno... no hay remedio...adios Jinta...-le saludo con la mano- ururu! donde estas? -pregunto fuerte y una chica de cabellos negros apareció

-ya te vas Karin-san?

-te dije que solo me llamaras Karin... adios ururu... nos vemos pronto...

-hasta luego chicos!

y sin mas la Kurosaki salio de la tienda

-estas segura? -pregunto el rubio

-sin no lo controlo se terminara por apoderar de mi cuerpo, no es que tenga mas opción...

-si tu lo dices... ¿sabes que puedes morir?

-morir es lo que menos me preocupa, lo que en realidad me preocupa es que si esta cosa toma control de mi cuerpo puedo herir a personas importantes para mi así que ya deja las pregunta.

-que gruñona...-susurro en rubio ganándose una mirada de odio, cortesía de la Kurosaki

-ya cállate...

la pelinegra respiro hondo y uso su paso flash mientras que escondía su presencia de un manera tan perfecta que sorprendió al rubio

mientras tanto en la tienda de urahara la situación era un poco mas extraña

-parece que se fue-hablo un Jinta bastante triste

-por que ese tono Jinta?-pregunto ururu con inocencia por lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojo

-tessai ya puedes salir...-informo Ururu

-ya se fue?-pregutno saliendo con cautela mientras se secaba sus lagrimas

-ya deja de llorar, no se fue para siempre! no es como si hubiera muerto!-le regaño yoruichi

-ahí va nuestra discípula...

-lo que escucho es nostalgia Kiske?-se burlo yoruchi pero se puso algo pensativa -su poder es increíble... su reatsu es aun mas grade que el de ichigo...

-y el poder que posee su reatsu es algo impresionante... jamas había visto algo parecido -le siguió Urahara

-y el control que tiene sobre su reatsu...-hablo tessai-estoy seguro que es la mejor exponente de Kido que jamas a existido...

-...

-que pasa Uruu estas pensativa...

-Urahara-san... que pasara si la sociedad de alma se entera del el poder de Karin? -pregunto preocupada por su amiga

-pues... tiene un poder tremendamente peligroso... cuando la sociedad de almas lo note esto se pondrá interesante...-aseguro urahara tratando de esconder su preocupación

-¿y si la sociedad de alma quisiera acabar con ella?-pregutno Ururu sin poder evitar demostrar algo de miedo

-si la sociedad de alma la quiere muerta yo pelearía, de eso no hay duda -aseguro Yoruichi con determinación

-pues... yo no tendría mas remedio -sonrio Urahara-despues de todos mi alumna favorita... cierto tessai?-el mencionado solo asintio

-no te preocupes Ururu... la sociedad de almas no puede tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera... después de todo Karin tiene a dos capitanes de su lado -la morena sonrío

-2? -pregunto Jinta sin entender

-a ichigo y a...

-shhh, Yoruichi-san! es un secreto! nisiquiera Karin lo sabe!

-tienes razon Ururu por poco se me sale-río

ambas rieron mientras que Jinta las miraba con desconfianza

-dudo mucho que la sociedad de almas tome esa decisión, ichigo a salvado la sociedad de almas muchas veces y Yamamoto quiere el poder de Karin... -susurro el sombrerero casi como si estuviera hablandose así mismo -sin embargo...

-Jinta, Ururu! empezaran su entrenamiento ahora!-ordeno el sombrerero

-¿TAN PRONTO?-se quejo Jinta

-sin quejas... tenemos mucho por hacer...

" _seria una capitana perfecta para el departamento de investigación y desarrollo... sin duda tiene una mente tan brillante y curiosa como la_ _mía..._ " penso el sombrerero para sus adentros

(1 semana después)

-wow karin enserio es una prodigio...-hablo asombrada hyori

-¿que tu digas eso? eso si es sorprendente...-se burlo sinji pero la verdad no podía desmentirla, Karin de verdad era una prodigio, en solo una semana logro dominar el poder de su hollow interno, es capaz de mantener su mascara por 17 horas, algo que a ichigo le era imposible, incluso después de un mes de su entrenamiento ichigo solo lograba 5 minutos con la mascara, claro que después logro alargar ese tiempo, sin embargo karin había logrado 17 horas en tan solo una semana

-bien... creo que es hora de irme...ichigo seguramente esta al borde de un ataque así que no quiero mi sermón mas largo de lo que ya será... -se puso su ropa normal sobre el traje que yoruichi le había regalado, a decir verdad el traje que le regalo su maestra no le gustaba, era muy revelador pero como siempre tenia las vendas no mostraba nada

la Kurosaki se puso sus reductores de reatsu aun que no era como si los necesitara, era solo por precaución ya que cuando se enojaba su reatsu se descontrolada un poco

-gracias de nuevo...-hizo una reverencia después de agradecerle a los visards ,les dedico una sonrisa y salio de allí

-es hora de volver a casa...-respiro hondo y uso su shumpo para llegar a su casa

por muy impresionante que suene, Karin había llegado a un nivel impresionante sus habilidades físicas aun estando en su cuerpo humano

en la casa Kurosaki la situación como siempre era a los gritos

-HEMOS BUSCADO A ESA NIÑA COMO LOCOS ¿COMO ES QUE ESA ENANA NO APARECE? -grito frustrado Renji

-y si...-dudo Matsumoto- ¿y si ella ya fue capturada? -pregunto con horror

al instante el reatsu del capitan peliblanco se descontrolo un poco, esa idea lo tenia como loco desde que Karin había desaparecido, nisiquiera lograba conciliar el sueño y su humor era cada vez peor

-yo no...-el capitan intento hablar pero otra voz lo hizo callar , su corazón se acelero como nunca

-¿me buscaban?

-karin...-susurro el peliblanco dándose la vuelta para mirarla, por un segundo ambos sintieron que nada a su alrededor existía, Karin miro al capitán y su corazón también se detuvo

-¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS?-grito el capitan sorprendiendo a todos, no era común que el capitán se alterara de tal manera

-necesitaba un descanso...-respondio con tranquilidad la pelinegra

-KARIN!-grito Ichigo apareciendo por las escaleras

-Ichigo, cuanto tiempo.-hablo sin emoción alguna, quizás con fastidio

-¿DONDE MIERDAS ESTABAS?-grito alterado mientras que su reatsu se elevaba

-ahora sabes lo que se siente, ¿verdad ichigo?-la frialdad que la pelinegra reflejo en sus palabras dejo helando a Ichigo al igual que a todos los presentes, la mirada de toushiro no se aparto de karin ni por un segundo, Karin sentía que la quemaba

-si me disculpan...-la pelinegra empezó a caminar, subio las escaleras pero al pasar al lado de su hermano este la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-conmigo es diferente Karin! -la regaño

-¿Diferente? ¿por que? ¿por que eres mayor? Ichigo cuando tu tenias mi edad hacías cosas aun mas peligrosas y te desaparecías por aun mas tiempo... no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

-KARIN NO ES LO MISMO!

-¿Y QUE VAS A HACER? ¿castigarme?-rio -yo almenos te deje una nota.-esto lo dijo con veneno

la frialdad de las palabras de la Kurosaki atravesaron a Ichigo como nunca, el sabia que ella tenia razón, no era el mas indicado para decirle que estaba mal

la sobreprotección de Ichigo había llevado a Karin al limite.

-KARIN-CHAN!-grito yuzu abrazando a su hermana

-yuzu...-Karin la abrazo de vuelta, la habia extrañado

-¿como te fue?-pregunto interesada

-bien,pero ya sabes los campamentos de futbol son agotadores...

-¿campamento de futbol?-pregunto el pelinaranja, Karin solo asintio con seriedad

-¿Donde creíste que estaba?-preguntó la pelinegra, al no recibir respuesta de su hermano miro a su gemela- voy a dormir estoy cansada...

-claro... ¿no tienes hambre? -pregunto la rubia mientras que la Kurosaki terminaba de subir las escaleras

-no tranquila.-respondio mientras que le lanzaba una mirada rápida al capitán Hitsugaya

entro a su habitacion y se lanzo sobre su cama

-voy a asegurarme que no salte por la ventana.-aviso Toushiro a Ichigo y este frunció el ceño

-¿por que tu?-pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados

-por que en este momento soy el único de aquí al que no mataría sacándole los ojos.-el capitán subir las escaleras dejando a Ichigo enojado e incrédulo

el capitan entro a la habitación de Karin

-¿campamento de futbol?¿en serio?-pregunto incrédulo

la pelinegra se sentó lo miro

-si, es enserio.

-donde estuviste ? hablo en serio.

-bien... estaba donde mi tia.

-Karin...

-es cierto!

-Karin tu madre era hija única y tu padre es un shinigami.-le recordó el peliblanco, la pelinegra se tapo la cara con una almohada

se acerco a ella y le quito la almohada de la cara

-¿donde estabas? sabes que a mi no puedes mentirme.

Karin respiro rendida

-¿prometes que no diras nada?

el capitan asintio

-prometelo!

-bien lo prometo-aseguro el capitan

-asi no! tu meñique! - el capitán rodo los ojos actatando la orden de la Kurosaki, Karin entrelazó sus meñiques

-bien, si rompes esta promesa te cortare el dedo, entendido?

-si.

-estaba entrenando-solto de repente

-¿QUE? ¿como? ¿donde? ¿por que?

-no me queria convertir en una carga... ademas, creo que olvidas que puedo convertirme en shinigami...

-¿donde?-preugtno algo enojado

-con Urahara...

-¿QUE? FUIMOS DONDE ESE MALDITO UNA INFINIDAD DE VECES Y EL ESTUPIDO NIÑO RUBIO DECIA QUE ETSABA DE VIEAJE CON TESSAI CON LA SINICA ESCUSA DE QUE ESTABN DE VACACIONES! INTENTE SENTIR TU REATSU Y NADA! ES IMPOSIBLE! ES DECIR...

-no queria seer una carga para nadie, tampoco para ti... yo les pedí que no te lo dijeran

-pero tu... es peligroso Karin...-se rindió, no podia enojarse con ella eso le era imposible

-no pasa nada-la Kurosaki sonrío- ven conmigo, ay algo que quiero mostrarte...-lo tomo de la mono y salto por la ventana

-¿adonde vamos?

la Kurosaki no respondió solo utilizo su paso flash para alejarse pero no mucho, solo quería que Toushiro viera su velocidad

-¿dominaste el paso flash con tu cuerpo humano en tan poco tiempo? eso eso fisicamente imposible es decir...

-sigueme si puedes! -le reto Karin con una sonrisa, en ese momento el capitán sitio algo extraño, esa sonrisa hacia que Karin se viera realmente hermosa, las minas del capitán se tornaron un tanto coloradas

Toushiro trato de sacar esa idea de su cabeza

-OYE ESPERA!-grito al darse cuenta de que Karin se estaba alejando a una velocidad increíble

intenti salir de su gigai pero este le estaba dando problemas

-maldito gigai!

cuando al fin logro salir cargo su propio gigai por que los dulces de alma se le habían acabado, siguió a Karin hasta que la pelinegra se detuvo en un lugar desolado, el capitán de nuevo entro en su gigai

-no! sal de nuevo! -pidio pero el capitán la ignoró

-¿que hacemos aqui?-pregunto con curiosidad el capitan

-espera... -la pelinegra puso una barrera que le permitía libre reatsu si que nadie fuera de la barrera lo notara

-¿como aprendiste eso?-pregunto el capitán sin creer lo que veía -¿cuando aprendiste kidō ?

-tesai fue mi maestro... siempre decía que era como un prodigio o algo así, no creo que sea para tanto, es decir, usar sido es extremadamente fácil...

-te equivocas... -la interrumpió - el kidō es una des los cuatro estilos de lucha de los shinigamis, y de hecho es la que mas se le dificulta a la mayoría de los shinigami... algunos nisiquiera logran utilizar kidō , como tu hermano... la persona que te entrenó era el capitán del la división de kidō, esta división era independiente a la sociedad de almas y al las fuerzas especiales solo recibía ordenes de la cámara de los 46, que el te diga que eres una prodigio es impresionante, sabias que esa división era tan secreta que

-Toushiro... eso ya lo se, estudie toda la historia de la sociedad de almas Toushiro...

-¿TODA?

-si toda-respondo con gracia

-eso es imposible a los shinigamis les tomo años de estudio intensivo, son siglos y siglos de historia que no creo que sea divertida

-a mi me pareció interesante, como se formo la sociedad de almas... como se formaron las divisiones... como un alma que transmuta...en fin, ese no es el punto toushiro

-no puedo creer que te hayan enseñado todo eso en un mes... ¿que tipo de kidōs sabes usar?

-todos.

-¿QUE? no espera, eso es imposible nisiquiera debes ser capas de utilizar los de nivel maestro

-hablo enserio Toushiro, puedo usar los 99 hadō y los 99 bakudō, incluso puedo usar kaidō perfectamente

-tiene que ser una broma...

-en fin, sal de tu gigai.

-¿por que?-pregunto confundido

-solo hazlo! -ordeno la pelinegra, el capitán salio de su gigai

-para que quieres que...-fue interrumpido

-pelea conmigo.-la pelinegra se deshizo de su ropa normal y se quedo en el traje que le regaló su maestra

-k-ka-karin p-por -q-que tra-es eso puesto? -pregunto el capitán sonrojado

el ver a la pelinegra de esa forma lo hacia sentir extraño, nunca se había inmutado al ver a matsumo enseñando mas de la cuenta, de hecho nunca se había inmutado con ninguna mujer,sin embargo Karin era otra historia, a pesar de que estaba usando vedas debajo del traje y que no mostraba absolutamente nada, las vendas lograban contornear su cintura aun que ella no lo quisiera y tratara de esconderla

-fue un regalo de mi maestra...pelea conmigo.

-¿que? por supuesto que no.-nego recobrando la compostura

-¿por que no?

-no peleare contigo Karin seria una locura

-¿crees que soy debil? -pregunto indignada

-¿que? no, yo nunca dije eso!

-¿entonces?-pregunto enojada

-solo... solo... -respiro - solo no quiero hacerte daño...-hablo por lo bajo

-entonces es eso! CREES QUE SOY DEBIL!-grito enojada

-yo no dije eso!-hablo apresurado y algo asustado ya que sabia que llamar débil a la Kurosaki era como firmar su sentencia de muerte

-PELEA CONMIGO! NISIQUIERA TIENES QUE ULTILIZAR A HYORINMARU! será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

-TE DIJE QUE NO!

-te lo advierto Toushiro -me puse detrás de el- en aprendido mucho en este tiempo, tanto que hasta puedo usar hohō en mi cuerpo humano y soy tan lapida como mi maestra...

el capitan se dio la vuelta, Karin sin duda alguna era mas rápida que el...

-solo quiero que me ayudes a practicar, tengo poder... velocidad... soy una experta en Kido... solo necesito mas experiencia en combate.

-no por eso tendrías que luchar contra mi... pelea con otro shinigami, en combate tal vez hasta puedas con un teniente pero no podrás ganarle a un capitán.

-¿asi que piensas que no puedo ganarte? -pregunto indignada

-bien si no piensas atacar entonces interna defenderte!-se abalanzó hacia el y con una fuerza impresionante (o al menos la de que podía usar estando eso su cuerpo humano) impacto el abdomen del capitán con su rodilla provocando que este escupiera sangre y abriera los los como platos

-¿que pasa capitan Hitsugaya? ¿no puede defenderse?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-aun en mi cuerpo humano podría ganarle a la capitana del segundo escuadrón sengun Yoruichi...

-¿así que ella fue tu maestra?-pregunto tomándose el abdomen con dolor

-solo en Hakuda* y en Hohō* -susurro poniéndose detrás de el poniendo su pie izquierdo en los omoplatos del capitán, con una fuerza tremenda lo mando a volar

"mierda me pase..." penso la Kurosaki sintiendose culpable

-disculpame trate de contenerme... -susurro apareciendo a su lado y empezando a usar kaidō* en el

-debi tener mas cuidado... te subestimé-admitir el capitán y la Kuroski sonrío, después de que curara al capitán se quedaron sentados en ese mismo lugar

-asique puedes ganarle a la capitana que se especializa en Hohō...-sonrió mientras que apoyaba en sus brazos y miraba el cielo -una shinigami... -susurro para si mismo si apartar la mirada de el cielo

-que otras sorpresas escondes Karin Kurosaki... -susurro pero fue escuchado por la pelinegra

-bueno... ya que lo mencionas... -el capitán la miró - ya se el nombre de mi Zampakuto... -anuncio y el capitán la miro boquiabierto

-o bueno de MIS zampakuto...-susurro

-¿a que te refieres con mis?

-tengo dos!

-espera... ¿QUE?

la pelinegra sonrío y salio de su cuerpo para que le creyera

y si, efectivamente eran dos.

-¿por que dos? -pregunto confundido puesto que era extremadamente raro tener dos Zampakuto, en toda la historia de la sociedad de almas solo dos personas estaban registradas con 2 Zampakuto

-se llaman Yamitohikari* son totalmente opuestas sus nombres por separado son Yamihime* y Hikarihime*

-increible...

-incluso tendo Bankai

-¿EN TAN SOLO UN MES LOGRASTE EL BANKAI?-pregunto extremandemnte sorprendido

-de hecho... fue en 4 días pero quien lleva la cuenta- le resto importancia

-¿estas jugando?-preugnto sin creerlo

-claro que no-rio la pelinegra

-tambien tengo una mascara de visard*... -agrego

-bien es todo... me retiro... no te creo

-te los mostraria pero urahara me prohibió pasar de mi primer shikai

-¿tu primer shikai?-pregunto confundido

-tuve que dividir mis shikai para controlar el reatsu que expulso al hacerlo, por ejemplo, digamos que estoy en una pelea, yo estoy si shikai, cuando lo utilice no lo usare completo si no solo la mitad de el poder que tiene, no soy muy buena explicándolo...

-¿que finalidad tendría esto?-pregunto confundido

-pues... digamos que espera no lastimar a los humanos que estén cerca a mi, mi reatsu es muy fuerte y si no lo controlo bien podria herir hasta a shinigamis...

-¿hiciste lo mismo con tu bankai?-pregunto el capitán y la Kurosaki asintió

-la mascara es otra historia, solo aprendi a controlarla para que mi Hollow interno no tomara posesión de mi cuerpo.

el capitan se quedo en un profundo silencio, estaba pensando en los alcances que tenia Karin, ¿de verdad era tan poderosa?

-di algo.-lo animo después de un rato de silencio

pero fue inútil, lo único que logro formular el capitán fue un

\- esto no me lo esperaba...

-¿y bien? ¿pelearas conmigo o no ?

(...)

3 horas después...

-tomemos un descanso -Toushiro se tiro al suelo con cansancio

-oh vamos Toushiro! estaba apunto de ponerme seria! -se quejo la Kurosaki sin estar siquiera cansada

-¿ponerte seria? ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-ya sabes...

-¿hablas de liberar tu primer shikai?-pregunto, el ya había tenido que liberara a Hyorimaru y Karin siquiera parecía cansada

-hablaba de quitarme esto...-señalo unos brazaletes negros que tenia en las muñecas y en los tobillos

-estoy a un 30% en esta forma

-¿reductores de reatsu?-pregunt sorprendido "¿cuanto poder tiene?" se pregunto así mismo

-sera mejor que nos vayamos... -hablo el capitán mientras que entraba en su gigai

-¿por que?-pregunto la Kurosaki entrando a su cuerpo

-por que tu hermano debe estar como un loco ademas... mañana tienes instituto.

-lo había olvidado!-murmuro aterrada

-era de esperarse-río el capitán dandole la mano a Karin para ayudarla a ponerse en pie

una vez en pie se puso su ropa normal sobre el traje de Yoruichi

-¿que pasa Toushiro?-pregunto la Kurosaki al notar que el capitán no le quitaba la mirada

-nada... ¿vamos?-pregunto mirando a otro lado

Karin solo asintio y quito la barrera

ambos empezaron a caminar, era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando por fin llegaron a una tienda que quedaba cerca del parque en el que Karin solía jugar futbol, ambos comieron algo rápido y siguieron con su caminata, de la nada se abrió una garganta y de ella salieron 5 arrancars

Hitsugaya se apresuro a acabar con uno y cuando se do la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a Karin aun en su cuerpo destroando a los arrancar restantes con sus puños

el capitan se sintio raro, una parte de el se sentía feliz por que ahora Karin podría defenderse sola y así evitarían mas fácil su captura... sin embargo la mayor parte de el no se sentía gusto con esa idea, no por que quisiera que la atraparan si no por que ahora Karin no necesitaba que la protegiera y por tanto se alejaría de el, esa idea causaba estragos en la mente del capitán, aun que el sabia que si eso si eso sucedía lo tendría bien merecido después de todo lo que le dijo ese día...

la situación en la mente de Karin pasaba parecida pero contraria, ahora que se habia vuelto fuerte podría mantener a Yuzu a salvo, podía protegerla, pero también sabia que ahora el capitán ya no tenia razón para mantenerse a su lado y estaba casi segura de que se marcharía...

la pelinegra decidió preguntarle al capitán por que no había hablado en todo el camino

-¿sucede algo Toushiro?

-umm? no no. estoy bien.

-¿seguro? vienes muy callado...

-estoy bien.

-si tu lo dices... -la pelinegra lo miro extrañada pero luego sonrío, el capitán frunció el ceño

-ven. -Karin tomo la mano de capitán y empezó a jalarlo, las mejillas del capitán se tornaron un rojo intenso así que miro a otro lado

-a-adonde vamos? -se atrevió a preguntar pero Karin solo respondio con una sonrisa tímida que lo hizo sonrojar mas mientras que sentía un escalofrío

-¿estas bien? -pregunto la Kurosaki mientras ponía su mano en la frente del capitán pensado que estaba enfermo sin darse cuenta de que esta acción lo puso aun mas rojo

-oye estas muy rojo, ¿seguro que estas bien?

el capitan no respondio, solo tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la repentina cercanía de la Kurosaki

Karin no entendia el comportamiento tan raro del capitán hasta que se dio la cuento de la cercanía, se asusto tanto que hizo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás perdiendo el balance y se fue espaldas, el capitán en un rápido moviendo la sujeto y acrcandola a el, la mirada del sonrojado peliblanco se clavó en los ojos ónix de la pelinegra, jamas habana estado tan cerca de ella, nunca, su cercanía no lo hacia sentir incomodo alcontrario se sentía bien, el corazón del peliblanco casi se le salía por la boca y digas¡nos que la Kurosaki no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus respiraciones se alinearon y el suave olor del cabello de la Kurosaki lo embriago, olía tan bien... casi por inercia el capitán bajo la mirada los labios de Karin, esos rosados labios que en este momento están a su alcance, trato de detenerse así mismo pero le era imposible, no podía alejarse, con un movimiento cae imperceptible el capitán se acerco un poco mas dejándose llevar, algo que nunca había hecho, solo no podía quitar l mirada de esos labios, empezó a acercarse con aun mas lentitud, como si una parte de el intentara desesperadamente deternese pero esta vez le era imposible, ya no podía resistir mas

en un impulso y sin arrepentirse de lo que estaba apunto de hacer unio sus labios con los de la Kurosaki que al sentir el contacto cerro los ojos casi al instante... por primera vez... un roce delicado y con miedo por parte de ambos, era como si ese delicado roce los estuviera llevando al cielo, ninguno de los dos entendía como ese simple roce los podía hacer sentir tanto, la abrazo mas fuerte y ella paso sus brazos por el cuello del capitán profundizando ese tierno primer beso, era un beso lento, como si no tuvieran ninguna prisa, solo están disfrutando algo que ambos creían que estaba prohibido,ninguno quería alejarse pero por desgracia el oxigeno no estaba de su lado, al separarse ambos se miraron al ojos si separarse ni un centímetro mientras que el calor de sus labios juntos desaparecía lentamente, solo se miraban y analizaban si lo que acababa de pasar era un sueño, ambos se pusieron tan colorados como nunca jamas lo había estado al darse cuenta de que lo que había pasado era real, el capitán parpadeo muchas veces aun sin convencerse, Karin solo tenia los ojos fijos en los del capitán, el color rojo se estaba intensificando y el capitán apartó la mirada tratando de evitar que Karin viera su sonrojo, lo que el no sabia era que Karin estaba muy ocupada tratando de el no viera el suyo

-¿en que momento llegamos aqui?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo el capitán causando una risita nerviosa de Karin

-hace un rato... ¿no lo habías notado?-pregunto Karin y el capitán solo nego recordando por que estaba tan distraído, estaba distraído por que Karin había tomado su mano y por mas estupido que sonase el solo echo de recordado había que se sonrojara

se formo un gran silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, era extraño, era incomodo pero a la vez no tanto, ambos se miraron un poco avergonzados sin saber que decir o hacer, solo estaban ahí mierandose con sonrisas avergonzadas y nerviosas

ninguno de los dos había notado que aun seguían juntos, las manos del capitán aun estaban la cintura de Karin mientras que las manos de esta rodeaban el cuello del capitán, solo se miraban sin querer alejarse, quizás por eso el silencio no era tan incomodo, ambos están agosto con su cercanía aun que no estuvieran al tanto de que estaba cerca

en ese momento solo existían ellos...

-que lindos... -hablo alguien muy bajo haciendo que los dos jóvenes girara sus cabezas hacia donde provenía la voz, percatándose de 4 personas que los observaban con sonrisas

-Oo-se asusto matsumoto -Te dije que no hablaran tan fuerte Yuzu!-la regaño

-MATSUMOTO!-gritaron ambos jóvenes sonrojados

-lo siento capitan!-se disculpo asustada pero luego sonrío con picardía

-se ve que estaban _muy_ ocupaditos...-rio Rukia y Karin se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras que toushiro estaba igual o peor que la pelinegra

-c-c-CLARO QUE NO!-chillo Karin

-Karin-chan, nosotras ya nos íbamos... -la sonrisa llena de picardía por parte de Yuzu los hizo sonrojar aun mas

-no espera nosotros no...-intentaron hablar al unísono los colorados jóvenes

-ay capitan... lo atrape literalmente con las manos en la masa.-sonrio matsumoto para luego soltar una risita, mientras ella reía los protagonistas de todo esto se daban cuenta de que aun seguir abrazados así que se soltaron de golpe ocasionando que ambos callaran al suelo aun intentando alejarse lo mas posible el uno del otro

-que lindos!-chillo orihime con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que movia a yuzu de un lado a otro

-nostras ya nos íbamos tranquilos, sigan con lo suyo...-hablo esta ve Rukia con una sonrisa mientras que empujaba a Matsumoto y a Orihime

-oh vamos Rukia solo...

-Nada Orihime! nos vamos! camina Yuzu!-regaño a la rubia que estaba quieta con una gran sonrisa en los labios

las 4 mujeres desaparecieron dejando una ambiente demasiado incomodo

ambos están sentados con las piernas cruzadas mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera su acompañante

siguieron así por un rato hasta que el silencio se decido gracias a Karin

-¿Quieres jugar futbol?- la inseguridad con la que hablo la sorprendió hasta a ella misma

el capitan no pudo evitar sonreír, por alguna razón Toushiro tenia la impresión de que Karin era tan inexperta en esto como el y eso sin saber por que le agradaba...

...

*kidō : artes demoniacas

*Kaidō : Kidō sanador o Kidō curativo

*Hakuda :combate cuerpo a cuerpo (el que utilizan las fuerzas especiales)

*Hohō : paso flash o shunpo (básicamente velocidad)

*yamitohikari : oscuridad y luz o luz y oscuridad

*yamihime: princesa de la oscuridad

*hikarihime: princesa de la luz

*benihime: princesa carmesí

*Hyorinmaru :Anillo de hielo

*vizard : ejercito enmascarado


End file.
